Pokémon: Travesía de Hoenn
by raccoon 666
Summary: Vean a Rex nuestro primer protagonista un joven distraído y algo emotivo, pero con un gran amor y devoción hacia sus amigos y sus pokémon, en su viaje conocerá amigos rivales y enemigos mientras trata de cumplir su meta a la par de su rival y antiguo amigo. Fanfic basado en los juegos algo del manga y un poco del anime, pero no tan revuelto como para confundir , disfrutarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Que el juego comience**

Esa noche no podía dormir estaba emocionado por lo que iba a pasar en la mañana, o esperen creo que se me olvido presentarme soy Rex y tengo 11 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblo conocido como Villa raíz un lugar realmente tranquilo y no ocurre mucho por aquí, pero ciertamente hay un detalle que no debo olvidar.

Cerca de aquí se encuentra el laboratorio del Profesor Birch un hombre que dedica su vida a la investigación pokémon y que además se encarga de entregarle a los entrenadores que desean iniciar su viaje su pokémon inicial, razón por la cual estoy muy emocionado y no puedo dormir ya que no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasara una vez que escoja mi pokémon inicial e inicie mi viaje por Hoenn.

Realmente no puedo esperar, traté de contar Mareeps pero no sirvió, pensé que si pensaba en otra cosa me quedaría dormido y sabia que pensar, mi pokémon inicial, Treecko, Torchic o Mudkip, una decisión realmente difícil…

-¡REX! ¡QUE NO CONOCES EL CONCEPTO DE UNA NOCHE DE PLENO SUEÑO!- me dijo mi mamá desde su cuarto, la gente se pone muy irritante durante la madrugada.

-Ah Rex …-En eso mi abuelo entro a mi habitación , mucho más calmado que mamá como de costumbre- Dime mi muchacho que es lo que te inquieta-dijo sentándose en la silla en frente de mi escritorio.

-Es sobre lo de mañana, todo esto me emociona muchísimo abuelo- creo que era bueno hablar con mi abuelo, según mamá nosotros nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

-AHH el comienzo de un viaje-mi abuelo empezó a comentarme como fue su primer viaje en su juventud-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 50 años, yo era como tu Rex, lleno vitalidad, con mucha energía y con un ridículo peinado como el tuyo

-Por que todos me dicen eso-dije bastante confundido

-Bueno, creo que me desvié del asunto- dijo retomando su postura anterior de soñador

-Comencé como un novato antes de convertirme en un verdadero luchador, yo y mis pokémon pasamos muchas pruebas, siempre que nos mantuviéramos unidos nada nos parecía imposible, cualquier enemigo era derrotado por nosotros, todos nos admiraban y respetaban, pero no solo por nuestra fuerza, si no por nuestra fuerte determinación, siempre dábamos lo mejor y jamás nos rendíamos si importar nada

En eso mi abuelo se levanto y con un aura cargada en llamas levanto su puño al techo

-¡Siempre da lo mejor de ti Rex! ¡Tienes la determinación en tu sangre lo veo en tus ojos!- Luego de eso me mostro una gran sonrisa – Se que llegaras lejos.

-Abuelo...-En eso me levante y me puse en su misma posición con una mano al techo y grite-¡Tienes razón abuelo! ¡Ya lo veraz, me convertiré en un entrenador que jamás se rinda ante nada!

-Ese es el espíritu Rex ¡Nunca rendirse!

-¡Sí!

-¡Jamás renunciar!

-¡Sí!

-¡Así se habla!

-¡HASTA ALCANZAR LA VICTORIA!-dijimos lo más alto que nuestras voces nos permitieron, pero el festejo no duro mucho ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y detrás de ella apareció mi mamá bastante molesta.

-¡QUE NO SABEN QUE HORA ES!-ciertamente nuestros gritos parecían insignificantes chillidos ante eso-Entiendo que estén emocionados por lo del asunto pero deben descansar-termino ahora más calmada.

-¿Descansar dices? Ja en mis tiempos podíamos pasar semanas sin dormir ni tomar siestas somos hombres hija nosotros podemos…-mi abuelo no logro terminar antes de caer contra la alfombra dormido.

-Creo que fue mucha emoción para el-luego de esto arrastro al abuelo hasta su habitación y me dijo que ya no hiciera más ruido.

Después de eso solo me fui a mi cama a dormir esperando con ansias la mañana para poder empezar mi viaje, aunque claro creo que quizá me pase, solo un poco

-¿Hermano?- podía sentir la manos de alguien en mi cara-¡Hermanito despierta!-otra vez pero mucho más insistentes que antes-¡Hermano!-ahora podía sentir como alguien gritaba fuertemente en mi oído izquierdo y luego un dolor en la cara al caer contra el piso.

-¡Me incriminaron!-grite apenas me desperté.

-¿Hermano, estas bien?

-¡Claire por qué haces esto, que acaso no te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa manera! Me duele mucho la cara-Olvide mencionarlo tengo 2 hermanos, mi hermano mayor se encuentra de viaje con su novia y la pequeña de 8 años es mi hermana menor Claire.

-Primero que nada tu me dijiste que no podía usar el balde de agua y segundo llegaras tarde por eso te desperté

-¿Qué?- dije confundido hasta recordar que hoy el Profesor Birch me iba a dar mi pokémon inicial-¡QUE! No puede ser no puedo llegar tarde, no hoy

Corrí inmediatamente hasta la entrada me disponía a salir en cuanto…

-¡Hermano espera!-era la voz de Claire-Hermano espera tú no te puedes ir así

-Claire entiendo que me extrañaras pero ya eres una niña grande

-No hermano no lo entiendes

-Claire se que como hermanos no nos llevamos tan bien pero la verdad te voy a extrañar mucho-me acerque a Claire y la abrase

-Hermano escúchame es importante

-¡Yo también los extrañare pero debo hacerlo! -Empecé a emocionarme y a llorar como en una telenovela

-Hermano es que tu…

-¡No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es!

-¿Rex estas bien?

-¡Pero sepan que siempre pensare en ustedes quienes esperan que logre cumplir mi sueño!

-Esto no puede ser posible

-¡Y que cada victoria se las dedicare a ustedes!

-Rex… antes de que te sigas humillando déjame decirte que estas en ropa interior haciendo un discurso en medio de la calle y es realmente vergonzoso.

-¡Por que no hay nada en el mundo que me impida!... ¿Dijiste ropa interior?-Al darme cuenta de que estuve 10 minutos solo en ropa interior de Jigglypuff dando un discurso emocional pensé que era la persona más ridícula en el mundo ,así que corrí hacia mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y me puse mi conjunto habitual, una camiseta roja con una pokebola negra en el centro unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos rojos, al bajar en la cocina encontré a mi abuelo en la mesa desayunando.

-Sabes Rex –Luego de un largo sorbo al café me miro y me dijo- En mis tiempos los discursos no los hacíamos en ropa interior.

-¡Abuelo!

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo-en eso se levanto y se me acerco al parecer tenía algo en su bolsillo luego de sacarlo me lo extendió, una banda algo vieja de color carmesí intenso-esto te será de mucha ayuda en tu viaje esta banda es un objeto muy especial, los miembros de esta familia siempre lo han usado y les proporciona concentración y sabiduría-luego la puso en mi cabeza-Ahora es tuya

-Abuelo no sé qué decir… ¡Gracias! Siempre la usare

-Ese es el espíritu ¡Adelante!

-¡Claro que sí!-Luego de salir y despedirme de Claire me dirigí al laboratorio del Profesor Birch

-Espero que no sea muy tarde… ¡Esto será increíble!


	2. capitulo 2: ¡Hora de comenzar mi viaje!

Capitulo 2: ¡Hora de comenzar mi viaje!

Hola de nuevo soy Rex, como recordaran he estado muy emocionado por mi viaje como entrenador, aunque ciertamente ha habido algunos inconvenientes

-¡Como que el profesor Birch no está!, ¿acaso no debería estar trabajando o algo así?-aparentemente se me hiso tarde, creo que mi viaje tendrá un leve retraso.

-Lo siento pero así es-me dijo un hombre con bata de laboratorio y gafas creo que era su asistente- el profesor Birch prefiere observar a los pokémon en su ambiente natural y lograr mejores observaciones, lo lamento pero no esperábamos una visita tan repentina, pero él se encuentra en este momento cerca de la ruta 101 tal vez tengas suerte y te encuentres con él.

-¡gracias!-dicho esto me dirigí a la ruta 101.

Ya en la ruta 101 y de un buen rato buscando creí que el profesor no se encontraba por el lugar

-Sera mejor regresar, quizás esté de vuelta en su laboratorio-en eso escuche un grito de ayuda proveniente de la parte profunda del bosque-¡oh no una mujer en peligro debo ayudarla!-en eso corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el lugar de los gritos.

-¡Resista señorita voy a ayudarla! –En eso vi a un hombre con bata de laboratorio en la rama de un árbol mientras varios Poochyenas muy molestos-¿Y la chica que pedía ayuda?-le pregunte

-¡Cual chica niño aquí solo estoy yo por favor ayúdame!-el hombre se veía muy asustado, lo mejor sería ayudarlo.

-¡Por supuesto!-empecé a avanzar hacia el pero luego me di cuenta de algo-¿Cómo lo hago?-me puse a pensar mientras el señor se mostraba cada vez mas asustado.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, haz algo!

-¡Lo tengo!, no se preocupe señor iré a buscar comida pókemon para distraerlos solo espere aquí una horas máximo.

-¡Esa es una mala idea!-en eso uno de los Poochyenas casi lo alcanza de un salto-¡Ahh, escúchame niño toma mochila ,dentro encontraras algo que te ayudara con esto!

-Entendido

Me dirigí a donde el me había dicho abrí la mochila y me sorprendí al encontrar 3 pokebolas en esta-Son los 3 iniciales, ¡entonces usted es el profesor Birch!

-¡Luego las presentaciones ahora usa a uno de los pokémon y ayúdame con esto de una vez!

-Mejor saco a los tres-le dije acercándome con las pokebolas en mis manos

-¿Por qué haces eso?-al parecer lo que estaba haciendo le daba algo de intriga, lo suficiente como para olvidar su actual problema.

-Es simple-comencé a narrarle de mi sueño-¡como gran entrenador en que me convertiré es necesario que yo y mi pokémon seamos grandes compañeros! ¡Así que uno de estos 3 será quien me acompañe en mi aventura por la región!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Pelearemos como uno el pokémon con el que logre crear mi lazo será mi compañero y gran amigo!

- ¡Oye creo que la rama se está rompiendo!

-¡Y LOGRAREMOS ALCANZAR LA VICTORIA ¡-termine con un gran aura en llamas al mismo tiempo que el profesor caía contra el suelo

-Auch….-en eso el profesor alzo la vista y se encontró con las miradas de los Poochyenas no muy contentos que digamos –Je je, hola pequeños ¿no le harían daño a un amigo de los pokémon, verdad que no?

En eso los Poochenas se abalanzaron contra el mientras el profesor solo podía correr en círculos alrededor del árbol en que hace poco había estado, no se si fue la emoción o el hecho de tener a mi futuro compañero que se me había olvidado lo de ayudar al profeso, por suerte logre reaccionar a tiempo y lance las pokebolas al aire

-¡Salgan todos!- en eso hubieron 3 destellos y salieron de las pokebolas un Torchic un Treecko y un Mudkip

-¡Asombroso! Profesor mire esto

-¡Estoy algo ocupado por aquí!

-Ups, creo que me emocione- me incline para poderlos ver mejor, el Torchic se veía algo aburrido y se estaba acomodando para dormir, el pequeño Mudkip no paraba de temblar, el Treecko solo me miraba algo confundido

-Hola compañeros necesito su ayuda para salvar al señor que está siendo perseguido por allá atrás así que necesito su ayuda ,vamos primero contigo Mudkip

-¡Mudkip!-Al parecer la idea de batallar no le parecía nada buena

-¡Vamos tu puedes! Ahora usa placaje

En eso Mudkip fue con lentos pasos que demostraban su miedo hasta uno de los Pochyenas que se había aburrido de seguir al profesor , pero en cuanto estaba a punto de acercarse este volteo haciendo que este corriera hasta donde yo estaba ,escondiéndose detrás de mí y delatando mi posición.

-No te preocupes hiciste un buen esfuerzo en tu primera batalla amigo- le dije para que no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Bueno…será mejor seguir tratando-en eso mire a Torchic quien se encontraba mirando aburrido al Poochyena que se preparaba para atacarnos en cualquier momento

-¡Torchic usa arañazo!

Como respuesta solo recibí un ataque ascuas directo en mi cara de Torchic , el cual después de eso solo se fue hasta la sombra de un árbol a seguir durmiendo

-¡Wow sus ataque son increíbles!

-¡Hola hombre en peligro a la espera de ayuda!

-Bueno solo me queda una opción- me acerque a Treecko quien al parecer se veía más dispuesto a pelear que Mudkip o Torchic-¿Qué te parecería ayudarme amigo?- le dije esperando alguna respuesta.

-¡Treecko!-me respondió muy animado mientras me daba un saludo militar.

-¡Eso quería escuchar! … supongo… bueno, ¡vamos Treecko, usa destructor!

Treecko realmente poseía una velocidad impresionante con su ataque logro derrotar a uno de los Poochyenas fácilmente

-¿Poochy?

Al parecer los Poochyenas se dieron cuenta de que uno de sus amigos había sido derrotado por lo que dejaron al pobre profesor y se fueron contra nosotros

-¡Treecko esquívalos y usa malicioso!- Tal como le dije Treecko logro esquivarlos y usar malicioso para bajar sus defensas

-Ahora será más fácil vencerlos, ahora usa destructor una vez más

-¡Treecko!

El resto de los Poochyenas cayeron derrotados, mi primera victoria y realmente la disfrute, este día había empezado con algunos problemas pero ahora todo empezaba a mejorar.

-¡Eso es! ¡eres impresionante amigo!

-¡TreeTreecko!

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

En eso uno de los Poochyenas se levanto y trato de atacarnos por la espalda

-¡Cuidado!-le grite

-¿Treecko?

Justo cuando Treecko estaba a punto de ser atacado por el ataque mordisco del Poochyena este fue derribado por un poderoso arañazo que vino desde Torchic

-Uf…estuvo cerca- en eso me acerque a Torchic-Gracias amigo, eres muy fuerte

Torchic no me respondió, solamente decidió volver bajo el árbol en el que descansaba hace un rato, a si que decidí ver como estaba el profesor

-Profesor ¿Está bien?

-Siento…como si…hubiera corrido un maratón…Uf…Dame un minuto, mejor dame siete

Luego de dejar al profesor descansar decidimos volver al laboratorio en Villa Raíz para que me explicara mejor lo que ocurrió

-Ya veo, así que estaba investigando a un grupo de Zigzagoons en el bosque

-Sí ,pero les perdí el rastro y sin querer termine invadiendo el territorio de ese grupo de Poochyenas y el resto es historia

-Ahh que tiempos, no profesor- le respondí

-Dime chico cómo te llamas

-Soy Rex

-Rex, muchas gracias por ayudarme, como agradecimiento puedes elegir a uno de los pokémon que usaste como tu inicial en tu viaje

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

En eso el profesor me llevo hasta donde estaban los 3 pokémones parados uno junto al otro

-Bien Rex , ¿A quién vas a elegir?-me dijo mientras los señalaba

-Yo no lo elegiré- le respondí

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejare que ellos decidan si quieren venir conmigo o no

-Ya veo-luego de eso puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo-Sabes Rex, lo que pase por tu cabeza… no lo puedo entender, pero creo que lo que dice tu corazón no puede decepcionarte

-Je gracias, bien – me acerque a Mudkip-Que te parece amigo ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Mudkip?

-Quiero saber si te gustaría acompañarme, pero debo decirte no será fácil

-Mud…-Mudkip bajo su cabeza dándome a entender que no me acompañaría

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que un buen entrenador te escogerá mas pronto de lo que crees

-¡Mudkip!-parece que mi comentario le subió el ánimo

-Qué me dices tú Torchic-como respuesta obtuve otro ataque ascuas en mi cara

-¿Eso es un sí?

Y luego un picotazo en mi nariz

-mmm…creo que me quieres decir algo ¿pero qué?, creo que no puedo tener un compañero al que no pueda entender lo siento Torchic

-Y tú qué me dices Treecko, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¡Treecko!

Treecko salto y se puso en mi hombro

-Parece que ya tienes tu compañero Rex

-¡Asombroso!

-Toma, esto te servirá

En eso el profesor abrió un gabinete y saco 5 pokeballs, luego de agradecerle y guardar a Treecko en su pokebola seguí mi camino.

Más tarde ese dia

Ahora me dirijo a ciudad Petalia , está bastante cerca de aquí , para no estar solo tanto tiempo decidí sacar a mi nuevo compañero

-¡Sal ahora!- lance la pokebola al aire y de ahí salió mi nuevo compañero

-¡Treecko!

-Bien amigo ahora ¡A ciudad Petalia!

-¡Treecko Tree!

En eso vi a alguien cerca de la salida del pueblo su cabello era negro, usaba unos lentes azules, una chaqueta morada con el símbolo de media pokebola en la espalda , pantalones azules y unas deportivas negras, al verlo pude reconocerlo inmediatamente

-¡Hola Chris cuanto tiempo amigo!

-¿Rex?

Un recuentro con un viejo rival ¿Qué puede salir mal?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Recuentro con un viejo amigo

Creo que ya es momento de presentarme ante ustedes, para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es Chris y en estos momentos me dirijo a de pueblo Escaso a casa en Villa raíz.

Ciertamente era un día muy aburrido, como de costumbre, mis padres me habían enviado a pueblo Escaso a enviarle una carta a un viejo amigo de mi padre.

Como de costumbre todo iba bien, excepto por una extraña niña con la que me tope, y el hecho que recordé que mi madre me había dicho que pasara por un encargo de una amiga, otra vez tuve que volver, solo que esta vez escuche los gritos de algún loco a lo lejos que pedía a alguien que lo ayudara con unos Poochyenas, solo lo ignore.

De vuelta, una vez más a Villa Raíz me encontré con lo que menos esperaría.

-¡Hola Chris cuanto tiempo amigo!

En eso volteo y lo volví a ver, el mismo chico de cabello castaño y realmente ridículo, ojos miel y con el mismo conjunto de siempre, solo que esta vez usaba una vieja banda en la cabeza

-¿Rex?-pregunte esperando solo estar parado frente a un sujeto que tuviera los mismo torpes gustos que el.

-¡Claro que si viejo amigo!-dijo con esa alegría característica de el

-Que haces por aquí, ¿no me digas que se te olvido donde vives?-le dije con el tono frio con el que me caracterizo, raro lo sé, pero así me gusta a mi

-No, estoy comenzando mi viaje como entrenador, ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido te presento a mi compañero Treecko

-¡Treecko!-respondió el pokémon en su hombro con la misma energía que su entrenador

-Valla-dije realmente impresionado por primera vez desde hace mucho-un Treecko, nunca vi uno tan de cerca, un momento ¿Dijiste viaje como entrenador?

-Sip, así es, fabuloso verdad, ¡estoy seguro que lograre llegar muy lejos!-dijo mientras adoptaba una pose muy ridícula a mi parecer

No podía creerlo, toda mi vida se me había dicho que ser entrenador era algo realmente difícil y que solo los fuertes podían llegar a la cima, para mí fue un completo insulto que algo que se me fue negado desde hace tanto se le fuera concedido al torpe da Rex, así que tome una decisión, comenzar mi viaje, para mostrarle a _**el**_ que se equivoca respecto a mí.

-Voy a hacerlo- dije después de un rato de silencio

-¿Qué cosa Chris?-pregunto Rex, confundido como siempre

-Me convertiré en un entrenador, hoy mismo

-¡Asombroso! Tu y yo seremos compañeros en el viaje amigo- dijo mientras de su ojos salían chispas

-No lo creo, solo serias un estorbo- le dije

-Vamos amigo ¡No crees que sería algo realmente increíble! Tu yo Treecko y el inicial que tengas, viajando, luchando hombro a hombro y mostrándoles a todos nuestra determinación.

A veces, por no decir siempre, Rex puede ponerse bastante emocionado antes de que las cosas siquiera ocurran.

-Rex yo creo que no sería una bue…

-¡Ya lo veras Chris, todos nos conocerán como el dúo invencible! ¿Qué tal suena eso amigo?

-¡Es realmente horrible!

- Mejor el grupo de Rex y Chris

-Eso es una estupidez

-¡Entonces el grupo Chris y Rex!-dijo con una sonrisa realmente grande- sabes creo que no necesitamos un nombre realmente, bueno ,¡ya me lo imagino, poderosos enemigos cayendo derrotados ante nosotros!

-Me voy de aquí- le dije mientras me iba hasta casa

-Adiós, supongo- me dijo él, no me voltee a verlo, ni siquiera me despedí, tenía que llegar a casa lo más pronto posible

Realmente había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con él, ahora solo tenía una prioridad, hablar con mi padre.

Llegue a buena hora, las deportivas que me compre realmente fueron de ayuda, al llegar le entregue a mi madre el paquete y me fui directo a ver a mi padre, en cual, según mi madre estaba en la parte trasera terminando de entrenar su equipo

-Padre-siempre me debo dirigir con respeto hacia el

-Te has tardado demasiado-me dijo con su autoritaria voz

- Lo lo siento… yo no quería hacerlo-mi padre es la única persona que logra que me ponga de esta manera

-Eso ya no importa-se levanto - ¿Para qué has venido aquí?

-Yo…-trague saliva un momento, no sabía cómo hacerlo-¡deseo que me des permiso para poder convertirme en entrenador!-cerré los ojo casi por instinto esperando su respuesta

-No-dijo sin vacilar ni un momento

-Pero padre ¿Por qué?-le dije esperando saber por qué no me lo permitía

-Por qué solo eres un cobarde, alguien débil, solo mírate, has deseado ser entrenador tanto tiempo y ni siquiera tienes el valor para pedírmelo sin vacilar, solo serias una vergüenza en legado de campeones de nuestra familia-cada palabra era como un rayo atravesándome, mi propio padre me consideraba un vergüenza.

Toda mi familia, desde hace generaciones habían sido campeones desde jóvenes.

Y mi padre no era la excepción, todos los entrenadores le tenían un intenso terror, su equipo era una maquina imparable en batalla, el me dijo que los más fuertes no demuestran miedo ni piedad ante nadie, que solo los débiles no están dispuestos a hacerlo todo para llegar a la cima, y hoy, le demostraría que no era un cobarde.

-Padre, ¡Te demostrare que no soy alguien débil, solo déjame intentarlo!-por primera vez logre hablarle si vacilar, en eso él se me acerco

-¿Estás seguro que alguien como tu podrá con esto?-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-no eres el único entrenador en este mundo, miles de personas igual que tu quieren llegar a ser los mejores, muy pocos son los que realmente lo consiguen, solo los fuertes pueden hacerlo imposible para llegar a la cima- luego de eso se acerco – ¿Crees tener lo necesario para lógralo?

Calle por un largo rato hasta que al fin pude articular las palabras

-¡Sí!

Luego de eso hubo un gran silencio mi padre fue hasta la puerta y la abrió

-Solo no falles, tal vez así demuestres verdadero valor – luego cerró la puerta y se fue

Estaba realmente impresionado jamás pensé que mi padre aceptaría, me despedí de mis padres y partí al laboratorio del llamado Profesor Birch, el cual es el encargado de entregar a los pokémones iniciales a los entrenadores

Al entra lo encontré revisando unos papeles de su escritorio así que me acerque a el

-Profesor he venido a que me entregue a mi pokémon inicial

-¿Ah?-Dijo con una cara de desconcierto-lo siento, 2 veces en un día que raro-luego de eso me sonrió- Bueno ven por aquí.

Llegamos a una sala en ella habían un Mudkip comiendo y un Torchic que se encontraba descansando en un rincón, realmente este ultimo me llamo la atención

-Un Torchic-dije sutilmente

Me acerque lentamente pero al parecer termine despertándolo

-¡Cuidado!-me dijo el profesor-Puede ponerse un poco…

El profesor no pudo terminar ya que el pequeño Torchic me ataco con un ataque Ascuas directo en mi cara

-Agresivo

Mi expresión no cambio en absoluto solo me quede mirándolo fijamente, mientras él esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte

-Ya lo decidí, me llevare este Torchic-Dije después de limpiar mi cara con un pañuelo que traía en mi bolsillo

-¿Estás seguro? No preferías a un pokémon más tranquilo como Mudkip-me dijo mientras levanta al pokémon azul y lo ponía frente a mí.

-¡Mudkip!-me dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa

-No, se ve muy débil

Dicho esto el pequeño Mudkip se fue a un rincón mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba completamente

-Este Torchic tiene un gran poder, se puede ver a simple vista- dije luego de tomar la pokeball de Torchic y guardarlo en ella a pesar del obvio descontento que le producía seguí mi camino

**En la noche **

Había decido acampar cerca de ciudad Petalia , mi objetivo era ir a ciudad Férrica para tener mi primera batalla y luego buscaría la forma de llegar a Azuliza, pero antes de eso decidí sacar a Torchic para hablar con el.

-¡Torchic Tor Torchic!-Se veía muy molesto

-Escúchame, te he elegido por que veo en ti un gran potencial, quédate conmigo y te hare el mejor de tu especie, un verdadero campeón.

-Al decir esto los ojos de Torchic se iluminaron, sabía que a un pokémon con una fuerza como la suya disfrutaba de las batallas

-Escúchame, a partir de ahora somos compañeros, no dejaremos que nada ni nadie se interponga en nuestra meta, haremos lo que sea para llegar hasta la cima, porque ahí es donde pertenecemos

-¡Torchic!-se veía bastante emocionado

-Bien, mejor descansemos, mañana comenzaremos a entrenar.

Luego de esto lo guarde en su pokebola y me dispuse a dormir

-Alcanzare la cima, no me importa lo que me cueste…

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Los iniciales han sido repartidos**

**Pueblo escaso**

Hola a todos creo que es un buen momento para que todos pueda conocerme al fin soy, Alice tengo 10 años y vivo en Pueblo escaso conocido como el pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada, lo que es realmente aburrido según mi opinión, en mi familia todos somos muy unidos, yo, mis padres y mis 3 hermanos mayores, solo hay un pequeño problema en mi familia todos están obsesionados con…las batallas

-Y luego le ordene a mi fiel Zangooze que acabara con ese débil Linoone, ¡Ja! Debieron ver la expresión en la cara de su entrenador-como siempre en el desayuno mi papá nos contaba sus relatos de batallas.

-¡Impresionante papá!-Gritaron como siempre a coro mis 3 hermanos

-¡Jajaja! lo sé su padre fue un gran luchador

La verdad era la 3ra o 4ta vez que contaba la misma historia pero por alguna razón mis hermanos siempre la disfrutaban

A diferencia de ellos, yo no tengo ningún interés en las batallas, mi verdadera pasión esta en los concursos pókemon, donde en vez de lanzar ataques como loco, a diestra y siniestra puedes mostrar al mundo la belleza y el talento de tus pokémon.

Pero para mi mala suerte mi familia no los aprecia en nada.

En fin, hoy era un nuevo día, porque hoy iba a comenzar mi viaje, era en la familia la tradición de a los 10 años salir por la región para alcanzar el sueño de volverse un gran luchador, yo sería la primera coordinadora de la familia.

-Papá-estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre el asunto más que nada

-Dime mi adorada hija-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-Yo quiero comenzar mi viaje para convertirme en cordi…

No alcance a terminar por que mi padre empezó a darme un abrazo de ursaring el cual casi me deja sin aire

-¡Al fin mi hija ira de viaje para convertirse en entrenadora, estoy tan orgulloso-dijo mi papá al borde de las lagrimas

-Papa… no respiro-dije cuando empecé a ponerme azul

-Lo siento hija, pero es que estoy tan feliz

-¡Papa! Escúchame por favor

-¿Qué te sucede hermana?

-¿Te sientes bien hija?

-Papa no sé cómo decirte esto pero, yo deseo viajar para convertirme en coordinadora pokémon

En eso el color se le fue a mi padre y se puso en rincón en posición fetal mientras yo y mis hermanos lo mirabamos bastante sorprendidos

-¡Oh Arceus! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

-¿Por que su padre esta gritándole al techo?-dijo mi mamá una vez apareció

-Mamá, creo que papá esta, quizás, un poco molesto por lo que dije-al parecer mi mamá entendía lo que sucedía

A diferencia de él, ella jamás me presiono para que siguiera la tradición de la familia, es más, mamá era la única que sabia como me sentía realmente y siempre me dio su apoyo para que siguiera mi sueño

-Alice ven conmigo-dijo con un tono de voz sutil para que solo yo la escuchara

-Si

Mamá me llevo hasta mi habitación para que habláramos sobre el asunto

-Así que… al fin se lo dijiste ¿no?-su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que tenia

-Si…así es, yo…argh ¡no puedo creer que siga con eso de la estúpida tradición familiar!-dije bastante molesta-es que… ¿Acaso no le importa lo que pueda pensar?

Mama puso su mano en mi cabeza

-Mas tarde deberías hablar con tu padre para que…

Mamá no pudo terminar ya que en eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta

-¿Quién Crees que sea mamá?-pregunte ahora más tranquila

-Debe ser el hijo de una amiga mía que vino a dejarnos una carta, hace mucho que no tengo noticias de ella, espérame aquí-en eso mamá bajo a recibirlo

Por curiosidad mire por la ventana y lo vi, era un chico muy raro, su vestimenta era muy oscura y llevaba unas gafas azules, no sé porque pero al verlo sentí… miedo, su mirada era muy vacía y fría, después de reaccionar decidí ignorarlo

Para pasar el rato decidí encender la televisión un rato ,en ella aparecía un hombre con una bata de laboratorio en medio de un escenario.

_**Te doy la bienvenida al fabuloso mundo de los Pokémon**_

Parecía muy interesante así que subir el volumen para escuchar lo que decía

_**Mi nombre es Birch ,pero todos me conocen como el Profesor Birch, esto es lo que llamamos un pokémon**_

En eso saco de su bolsillo una pokebola y de ella salió un tierno pokémon azul , me pareció realmente adorable

_**Los pokémon y los humanos vivimos juntos, a veces nos lo pasamos bien y nos apoyamos unos a otros, pero a pesar de estos vínculos conocemos muy poco de los pokémon, de hecho hay multitudes de secretos que rodean a los pokémon, en mi afán por descubrirlos he dedicado mi vida ha estudiarlos, eso es lo que hago, tu propia aventura está a punto de comenzar, ¡adelante entra al mundo de los pokémon un mundo de sueños, aventuras y grandes amigos!, vengan a verme los estaré esperando en mi laboratorio en Villa Raíz.**_

-¡Villa Raíz! Eso está muy cerca de aquí

En eso apague la televisión y me puse a pensar, luego de un rato tome la decisión más grande de mi vida hasta el momento…escapar, he ir de viaje por Hoenn para convertirme en la mejor coordinadora jamás vista.

De esta forma mi padre vería mi gran determinación y olivaría esa estupidez de la tradición familiar de una vez, tome todo lo fundamental y lo guarde en mi mochila, tenía que buscar la oportunidad perfecta para escapar

-¡Oh no!-era la voz de mamá-¡Ese jovencito olvido el paquete que tenia para su madre

Lotería, era la oportunidad perfecta

-¡Mamá no te preocupes iré por él y le avisare!-Salí corriendo hacia la puerta cuando mi mamá se puso frente a mi

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?

-Yo.. yo..-creo que hasta aquí llegue

Pronto mamá se empezó a acercar hacia mí y solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor

-Así que crees que te puedes así como nada…sin llevar tu suéter puesto

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu suéter querida, hace mucho frio tienes que cuidarte

-¡Claro!-luego me di cuenta que estaba demasiado agitada-digo, claro que si mamá

Luego de salir de casa corrí lo más pronto que pude antes de que encontraran la nota que deje en mi cama sobre mi viaje, sin darme cuenta termine chocando con el mismo chico de antes, decidí que lo mejor sería avisarle sobre el paquete para que no tuviera problemas.

-Oye tú…

-¿Qué acaso estas ciega o qué?, !fíjate por dónde vas niña!

Aunque, quizás un castigo le enseñaría a comportarse, por lo que decidí seguir mi camino a Villa Raíz, me tomo más de lo esperado pero lo logre, era un gran lugar al entra vi una sala llena de papeles de observaciones sobre los pokémon, desde sus hábitos alimenticios, hasta sus diversas etapas evolutivas, parecía muy interesante en eso escuche la voz de un hombre en la habitación contigua por lo que decidí entrar.

Fue ahí que lo vi, el mismo hombre del comercial de la tele alimentando a un grupo de pokémones, se veía ocupado así que me acerque lentamente

-¿Disculpe, es usted el Profesor Birch?-el hombre se voltio hasta donde estaba y me sonrió

-Valla hoy todos están más activos de lo normal-dijo mientras dejaba la comida pokémon aun lado

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunte confundida

-Bueno eso no importa, creo saber a qué has venido

-Soy Alice y deseo poder iniciar mi viaje, por eso vine aquí para que me de mi pokémon inicial-en eso su expresión cambio un poco

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Alice, me temo que has llegado muy tarde, todos los iniciales ya tienen un entrenador, lo siento

-¡Que! No puede ser-estaba muy triste todo…para nada

El profesor logro notar el pesar que me causaba la noticia

-mmm…bueno, quizás…aun allá una opción-dijo mientras guardaba unos cuantos papeles y los reacomodaba

-¡En serio!-grite haciendo que tirara todas las hojas-perdón

-No te preocupes, la verdad aun me queda un pokémon, pero es algo tímido y no tiene ninguna experiencia luchando, no creo que te ayude en las batallas

Batallas, la sola mención de eso me provoca una mezcla de odio y nostalgia

-No se preocupe, no busco luchar, deseo convertirme en una coordinadora- estas palabras me subían el animo

-Coordinadora he, bueno espero que tengas suerte con el-luego de esto entramos a un pequeño cuarto, debajo de uno de los muebles se escondió el pequeño pokémon de color azul, muy asustado por nuestra visita.

¿Cómo se llama ese pokémon profesor?-pregunte, a pesar de venir de una familia de luchadores conozco muy poco de los pokemones

-Es un Mudkip un pokémon tipo agua

Me acerque para ver mejor al pequeño que no dejaba de temblar lo observe detalladamente, era realmente adorable, excepto por esa aleta en su cabeza, la cual me parecía muy extraña

-Vamos pequeña no me tengas miedo, no te hare daño-le dije lo mas suave que pude

-¿Pequeña?-pregunto desconcertado el profesor

-Si este Modpik es hembra, no un macho-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, claro que para mi si lo era

-Se llama Mudkip, pero realmente me impresionas, tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta de un detalle tan básico como ese-al parecer el profesor lo veía como algo muy importante, aunque claro no soy una aficionada a detalles como esos, en fin, mi principal misión era sacar a la pequeña Mudkip de su escondite para empezar lo más pronto mi viaje.

-Vamos, solo quiero ser tu amiga

-¿Mud?-poco a poco empezó a dejar su escondite, estaba muy feliz por eso

-¡Valla lo has logrado muy bien!

-Profesor la va a asustar

-Lo siento, oye Mudkip

-¿Mudkip?-respondió ante la mención de su nombre la pequeña pokémon

-Esta niña quiere llevarte de viaje por Hoen-dijo el profesor

-¡Mudkip!-Al parecer el pequeño no estaba muy feliz, ya que empezó a temblar más que un Ditto

-No te preocupes pequeña, no te voy a obligar a luchar, quiero que seas mi compañera en los concurso pokémon

-¿Mudkip?-al parecer no sabía mucho de esto

-Un concurso pokémon es un gran espectáculo en los que los pokémones pueden demostrar su ingenio, dureza, carisma, belleza y dulzura mientras todos los aclaman- al parecer la idea la pareció muy buena a la pequeña ya que parecía interesarse poco a poco

-Mudkip, ven conmigo y juntas podremos mostrarle a todos tu belleza en el gran espectáculo ¿Qué te parece?- espere paciente a que tomara su decisión

-¡Mud Mudkip!- la pequeña salto a mis brazos en un tierno abrazo, era oficial, ya tenía mi primer pokémon

-Alice-el profesor me llamaba-quiero darte esto

En eso me extendió un extraño aparato, como una especie de calculadora

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte curiosa al ver un objeto tan raro

-Veras Mudkip es un pokémon muy básico de esta región, sin embargo no pudiste reconocerlo fácilmente, por eso te daré este prototipo de Pokédex-en eso me mostro cómo funcionaba, era realmente fascinante con esto mi victoria sería mucho más fácil

-Muchas gracias por todo profesor

-Adiós y cuida muy bien a Mudkip, llega muy lejos

-Lo hare – en eso me fui corriendo y empecé a pensar en mi siguiente objetivo, buscar un lugar donde tener mi primer concurso

-No puedo creerlo y tu Mudkip-le pregunte a mi nueva amiga que descansaba en mi cabeza

-Mudkip-me respondió muy alegre

-Sabes…Mudkip no es un nombre tan bonito, ya se te voy a llamar Elizabeth, ¡genial verdad!

-Mud…

-Vamos se que te gustara, bueno ¡Andando!

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¡Un nuevo compañero!**

**Ciudad Petalía**

Aquí Rex reportándose, hace unos días comencé con viaje junto a mi compañero Treckoo, hemos entrenado muy duro durante estos dias y al fin hemos logrado llegar a ciudad Petalía

-Ahí está ya puedo verla ¡vamos Treecko!

-¡Treecko!-es bueno verlo entusiasmado

La ciudad era muy tranquila, había varios niños jugando con sus pokémon , pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el gimnasio de la ciudad, apenas lo vi corrí hasta él para tener mi batalla contra el líder.

-¡He venido por mi batalla de gimnasio!-grite apenas entre

En el lugar había un hombre el cual se encontraba descansando mientras sus ayudantes se encargaban de limpiar el lugar, aparentemente había tenido un batalla épica contra algún entrenador, esto solo me emociono mas.

-Disculpe-dijo uno de los ayudantes-Temo que el líder Norman no puede darle la bienve…

-¡Líder de gimnasio! ¡He venido a enfrentarme a ti en un gran encuentro!-grite sin escuchar lo que me decían.

-¿Qué no me oíste? El líder no puede…

-me acerque ignorando a todos los ayudante y me puse frente al líder Norman, creo que así se llama o al menos eso dijo esa chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?-me pregunto mientras se levantaba

-¡Soy Rex! Y vine por una batalla-dije decidido

-Rex… temo que no puedo aceptar tu batalla, ha sido un día largo para mí

En eso se iba a ir, pero no había viajado tanto para irme con las manos vacías, en eso corrí y me puse frente a el

-¡No señor, debo tener mi batalla con usted! ¡Así estaré más cerca de mi objetivo de ser el mejor entrenador de todos!

-¿No se cansa de gritar?-pregunto uno de los ayudantes

-¡Oye niño el líder ha dicho que no!-me dijo la chica de antes

-Esperen…Rex aceptare tu reto

-Ah… digo, ¡Gracias!... pero que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

- Me intrigas, no se ve chicos con tu actitud tan seguido por aquí, además quiero evaluar tu potencial, dime ¿A cuántos líderes has vencido ya?

-Ninguno, usted será el primer líder al que me enfrento-dije con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ninguno?, normalmente los entrenadores siguen un orden especifico, pero creo que solo esta vez hare un excepción

-¡Asombroso!-saque mi pokebola y la lance-¡Sal Treecko!

-¡Treecko Tree!

-Umm…con que… un Treecko-dijo mientras lo observaba no ha evolucionado aun ¿Seguro que deseas enfrentarme con el?

-¡No se deje llevar por su apariencia!, ¡Este pokémon tiene un gran poder!, ¡Jamás hemos perdido ninguna batalla juntos!-dije con un aura de fuego

-¡Treecko!-respondió mi compañero con la misma aura que yo

-¿Y cuántas batallas han tenido?

-¡Con esta van 2!-respondí

-¡Solo 2!- en eso se me acerco-Rex… temo nuestra batalla no puede ser por ahora , debes haber vencido al menos a 4 de los Lideres antes de retarme a una batalla, y tener un equipo de más de un pokémon, por lo menos de 3 o 4.

-¡¿Qué, pero solo tengo a Treecko?!

Estaba bastante triste ,empezaba a creer que los retrasos en viaje habían acabado

-Sabes, creo que alguien con tu entusiasmo podría ayudarme con un pequeño problema

-¡Lo que sea cuenta conmigo!

-¡Treecko Tre Treecko!

-Digo, con nosotros

-Muy bien, espérame aquí

En eso norman se fue a una habitación en el fondo del gimnasio, esperamos un buen rato y cuando volvió traía un pokebola en su mano

-Este pokémon no presenta la actitud de los otros que he entrenado como él, ciertamente desearía que tuviera el mismo entusiasmo que tiene tu Treecko en las batallas, creo que estar un tiempo contigo le haría un gran bien.

Luego de eso saco al pokémon para enseñármelo

-Slakkkk….-el pokémon no logro terminar antes de quedarse dormido

-Este es Slakoth y ha estado mucho tiempo en este gimnasio, pero jamás he podido hacer que termine una batalla por su cuenta, me gustaría que tú lo entrenaras como parte de tu equipo

-¿Yo?- pregunte sorprendido ante tal su petición

-Si, así es, hay algo en ti que me inspira confianza, solo mira a tu Treecko, se ve que puedes formar lazos muy fuertes hacia tus pokémon-dijo luego de guardar a Slakoth en su pokebola

-¿Entonces, aceptas?-me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Ya lo verá este Slakoth será el primero de muchos de los pokémon que estarán en mi equipo!

-Cuento con ello

-¡En cuanto tenga las otras 4 medallas vendré a enfrentarme a ti!- luego de eso me le acerque-¡Para que tengamos el enfrentamiento más épico jamás visto!

-Parece que estas muy emocionado

-¡Así es!... ¿A donde tengo que ir ahora?

En eso me di cuenta de que norman ponía una cara de confusión ante mi pregunta, tal vez debí investigar sobre los gimnasios un poco mas

-Rex, el gimnasio de ciudad Ferrica es a donde te debes dirigir-luego me entrego la pokeball de Slakoth-Cuida de mi pequeño amigo

-Claro cuando vuelva será un poderoso rival, ¡Va a ser increíble!-otra vez me volví a emocionar-bueno es hora de partir, adiós

Salí del gimnasio y empecé a correr, en eso escuche a Norman que me gritaba desde la entrada

-¡Rex asegúrate de volverte muy fuerte para cuanto nos enfrentemos!-Grito el

-¡Claro que sí!- en eso me detuve-¡¿Dónde queda ciudad Ferrica?!-le pregunte

Solo pude ver que Norman ponía una mano en su cara mientras me apuntaba a la dirección contraria a la que me dirigía en ese momento

-¡Gracias!- di la vuelta-Nota mental comprarme un mapa-me dije antes de seguir

**Ruta 104**

**-**Un, dos ,tres ,cuatro, un ,dos ,tres, cuatro

-Tree cko Tree cko Tree cko

-Sabes mi amigo

-Treecko- respondió ladeando la cabeza a un lado

-He dejado muchas cosas pendientes antes de empezar, pero lo más importante… ¡no te di una presentación!

-¿Treecko?-Me respondió sin entender

-Una presentación, para que todas sepan el gran pokémon que eres, ¡de esa forma nuestros rivales sabrán contra los grandes oponentes a los que se enfrentan!

-¡Trecko!

-¡Sabia que la idea te gustaría!

-Pero primero será mejor darle la bienvenida a nuestro compañero ¡Ve Slakoth!

-Zzzzz…Slaaakk-se despertó de su siesta-¿Slakoth?

-Hola amigo soy Rex, y este es Treecko, seremos tus nuevos compañeros de ahora en adelante

-¡Treecko!

Treecko se acerco a Slakoth mientras le extendía su mano en forma de saludo

-Slak-nuestro amigo nos sonrió y acepto el saludo de Treecko

-¡Asombroso mi equipo ya está empezando a crecer!, ahora que lo pienso debo pensar en una presentación para ti Slakoth, ¡estoy muy entusiasmado por todo esto!

-¡Treecko!

-Así se habla será mejor dirigirnos a ciudad Ferrica lo antes posible

Guarde a Slakoth en su pokebola y Treecko se puso en mi hombro el camino parecía bastante tranquilo o al menos eso creía

-¡Oye tu!

En eso me encontré con un niño en medio del camino que sostenía un pokeball en su mano

-¿Quién Yo?-le pregunte al niño que me observaba

-¡Enfrentame ahora!-se veía muy decidido

-Lo siento, normalmente me gustaría aceptar pero tengo que llegar a ciudad Ferrica lo antes posible

-Tienes un pokémon, lo que te convierte ya en entrenador así que ,¡debes aceptar los retos de cualquiera que quiera enfrentarse a ti!

En eso pude ver atrás suyo había varias personas entrenando a sus pokémon y luchando entre ellos, todos deseaban volverse fuertes y poder llegar lejos

-Mmm…tiene mucha lógica, además podremos volvernos más fuertes de camino a ciudad Ferrica , ¡Vamos Treecko!

Pensé que batallar con algunos entrenadores me ayudaría a volverme más fuerte para mis enfrentamientos contra los líderes de Gimnasio

Treecko salto de mi hombro dispuesto a pelear

-Vamos Zigzagoon-en eso saco a su pokemon para luchar

-Muy bien ahora Treecko ¡usa Destructor!

-Zigzagoon esquívalo y usa placaje

Ese Zigzagoon tenía buena velocidad, no como Treecko pero si como para causar un daño considerable, Treecko recibió el ataque y termino contra el suelo

-¿¡Treecko puedes seguir!?

-¡Treecko ¡ ó mientras se levantaba

-¡Zigsagoon usa Gruñido, y luego acércate para atacar!

El gruñido bajo el ataque de Treecko lo que nos dificultaría un poco las cosas

-¡Treecko usa destructor!

Con el efecto de gruñido el ataque de Treecko no logro hacer mucho daño al Zigzagoon

-Sera mejor probar con un ataque más fuerte ¡Ahora usa malicioso!

-¡Treecko!

-Perfecto ahora acércate lo mas que puedas

-¡Zigzagoon usa placaje rápido!

-¡Treecko ahora esquívalo!

En eso Treecko uso su cola para impulsarse al aire y caer detrás de zigzagoon

-¡Usa absorber tal y como lo practicamos!

-¡Treee ckooo!

El ataque logro dar de lleno a Zigzagoon y lo mejor restauro un poco la salud de Treecko

-¡Ahora usa Destructor una vez más!

-¡Zigzagoon esquívalo pronto!

-Zigzaaa…

Pero fue muy tarde Treecko logro derrotarlo

-¡Buaa! ¡ Mi Zigzagoon!¡Tengo que ir al centro pokémon!-en eso el pequeño se fue corriendo con su pokémon en brazos

-¡Lo logramos nuestra primera victoria contra otro entrenador!-Estaba más feliz de lo que yo mismo podía creer

-Tree…Treecko-A mi amigo se le veía algo agotado pero igual estaba muy feliz

-Esto es fabuloso ¡la primera de miles de emocionantes peleas!, pero debemos entrenar más duro si queremos volvernos más fuertes-me agache para ver a mi amigo-¡Andando!

Deje que Treecko subiera a mi hombro para que descansara un poco, pero realmente está muy feliz por lo que ocurrió y no me moleste para nada en tener que ocultarlo

-¡Jajaja!-me puse sobre una roca-¡Somos asombrosos! ¡Quien más quiere una batalla!

-¡Tu novato enfréntame ahora!

-Ups quizá lo dije un poco fuerte…bueno, ¡andando!

**Más tarde ese día**

**Bosque Petalia**

-Uff…que día no compañeros

Había sido una larga tarde y ahora preparábamos un campamento improvisado para descansar, Treecko se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y ágil y aunqué Slakoth pasaba la mayor parte de las batallas durmiendo lograba terminarlas, duraban unas cuantas horas, pero las terminaba

-Saben…para mañana estaremos en ciudad Ferrica…espero no fallar-estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso y mis compañeros empezaron a notarlo

-¿Treecko?

-¿Slak?

-¡Oh!, perdonen creo que estoy un poco nervioso por todo en asunto jejeje.

Dije con una sonrisa fingida, no quería preocuparlos

-La verdad.. .No sé si pueda hacerlo, se que ustedes son fuertes, pero y si me equivoco cuando estén Luchando, no sé cómo valla a resultar

Al parecer mis palabras no le gustaron a Treecko por lo que trato de hacerme reaccionar

-¡Treecko Tree Treecko Treecko Tree!

Se veía muy molesto por lo que dije, en eso me di cuenta de que no estaba actuando como siempre lo hago, estaba empezando a dudar y esto aria dudar a mis pokémon, pero por suerte mi amigo me demostró que puedo tener su apoyo.

-En estoy pensando… ¡tienes razón compañero!-me levante-¡Nosotros podemos hacer lo que sea!

-¡Treecko!-al parecer se puso feliz con mi entusiasmo

-¡Nosotros no podemos perder! ¡Somos un gran equipo estoy seguro de que podremos derrotar al Lider de Gimnasio!

Dije mientras elevaba mi puño al cielo

-¡Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí en la batalla!

En eso Treecko subió a mi hombro y elevo su mano al cielo igual que yo

-¡Treecko!-con eso me confirmaba que también iba a dar todo de si

-Slaaakoth-dijo con toda la energía que podía mi otro compañero, mientras trataba de elevar su mano al cielo a pesar de su notable cansancio

-A si se habla Slakoth

Le dije mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos para ponerlo a mayor altura para que los tres demostráramos nuestra gran determinacion

-¡Nosotros lograremos llegar muy lejos!

-¡Treecko Tree!-respondió muy enérgico mi verde amigo

-Zzzzz-sin embargo creo que tanta emoción canso a Slakoth

-Sera mejor seguir su ejemplo he irnos a dormir, descansen equipo

Guarde a Treecko y a Slakouth en sus pokebolas

-¡Mañana será un gran día, lo presiento!

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¡Un paso más por nuestro sueño , nuestra familia crece!**

**Bosque Petalia**

Después de seguir aceptando retos de los entrenadores que encontrábamos en nuestro camino, Slakoth y Treecko subieron considerablemente su fuerzas, incluso aprendieron nuevos ataques, esto nos seria de mucha ayuda en las batallas futuras.

Solo había un problema, quizás mi sentido de la orientación no era el mejor que digamos, además el mapa que empecé a usar no me daba las mejores indicaciones para poder seguir.

-Muy bien, según este mapa debemos estar cerca de… ¿Pueblo Paleta?-En eso arrugue y tire el mapa-Es la última vez que uso un mapa de la basura, con razón lo tiraron.

En eso me di cuenta de algo

-¿Oye Treecko?

-¿Treecko?-respondió mi cansado amigo

-No me digas que este es el lugar donde acampamos anoche-dije muy nervioso

-Treecko … Tre-me respondió igual de nervioso

Exacto, había estado caminando en círculos durante horas y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso

-¡Ahhh, porque Arceus porque!-grite desesperado

-Oye niño ¿Te encuentras bien?

En eso vi a un grupo de niñas que llevan regaderas de Wailmers y canastas llenas de semillas, parecían haber estado trabajando mucho pues se veían algo agotadas.

-¿Estará perdido?-dijo una de ellas ,creo que era la mayor de las 3

-Cuidado se ve peligroso-dijo la más pequeña

-¡Quizás tenga rabia u otra cosa!-dijo una de extrañas coletas

-Si, además miren su ridículo peinado-dijo otra vez la pequeña

-No lo creo, quizás solo se perdió y necesita ayuda-Al parecer la mayor era la más tranquila

En cuanto estaba por irme la mayor de las chicas se me acerco y detrás de ella sus asustadas hermanas siguiéndola a pasos muy lentos

-Dime ¿acaso estas perdido pequeño?

-Pues…quizá me desvié de mi objetivo, solo un poco

-¿A dónde te diriges exactamente?

-Busco la forma de llegar a ciudad Férrica ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-¡Oh Ciudad Ferrica eso queda muy cerca de aquí hermana!-dijo la menor olvidando su miedo

-¡Enserio!Eso genial no Treecko

-¡Tree Tree Trecko!

-¡O un Treecko !, ¿acaso eres un entrenador?

-SIP así es, soy Rex ,¡Yo y mi compañero Treecko nos encontramos en un viaje para alcanzar la gloria!- en eso me volví a emocionar como siempre

-¿Hermana estás segura que fue buena idea hablar con él?-dijo la de coletas

-No tanto como hace un rato

-¡Nosotros hemos recorrido mucho para lograr volvernos más fuertes! ¡Hemos tenido incontables batallas y ahora estamos a punto de retar a nuestro primer gimnasio!

-Parece muy emocionado al respecto-volvió a hablar la menor

-¡Se que ganare por que cuento con la ayuda de mi fiel compañero Treecko!

-¡Trecko!-dijo acompañándome en mi discurso

-¡Y mi nuevo amigo Slakoth!-dije al lanzar la pokebola de Slakoth al aire

-Zzzzz…Slak…zzzz-al parecer se durmió tan rápido despertó

-¡Así se habla amigo!-dije para luego respirar después de gritar un buen rato

-Si quieres…podemos mostrarte el camino a ciudad Férrica-Dijo la mayor con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¿Ahh?-se me había olvido por lo de mi discurso-¡Oh por supuesto gracias!

**Ruta 104**

Caminamos por una largo rato hasta poder llegar a lo que parecía una florería, durante el camino ellas me hablaron de lo que hacían, aparentemente Rosa, la mayor de las hermanas, deseaba llenar Hoenn de bellas flores para que la gente pudieran disfrutar de su belleza tanto como ella.

Pero no estaba sola ya que contaba con el apoyo de sus 2 Hermanas, Petunia, la chica de coletas y Margarita la menor de las 3, durante el trayecto ellas me tomaron confianza y pude conocerlas mejor, realmente eran muy agradables.

-Bien, mas adelante encontraras un puente si lo cruzas llegaras a ciudad Férrica-dijo Rosa

-Gracias- Le respondí feliz

Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi como salían de la florería con unas pesadas canastas llenas de semillas, me di cuenta de que lo mejor sería ayudarlas, después de todo ellas me ayudaron a mí.

-Déjenme ayudarlas-dije acercándome rápidamente

-¿Ayudarnos?-Dijo Rosa confundida-¿Por qué?

-Ustedes me ayudaron a encontrar el camino para llegar hasta ciudad Ferrica, me sentiría muy mal si me voy como si nada, ¡por favor permítanme ayudarles en lo que sea!-dije mientras me ponía en una posee suplicante

-¡Tree Trecko Tree!-Dijo mi compañero adoptando la misma pose que yo

-Supongo que un poco de ayuda nunca esta demás, ¿Qué opinan hermanas?

-Creo que un poco de ayuda no nos caería mal-Dijo Petunia

-Creo que tu ayuda no sería muy útil-Dijo sonriente Margarita

-Entonces no se diga mas, vamos Rex toma una canasta y vamos a sembrar-Dijo rosa sonriente

**Bosque Petalia**

De vuelta en el bosque Petalia nos adentramos a una parte cercana del camino para no poder perdernos, Rosa, Petunia y Margarita iban muy adelantadas, yo empezaba a quedar atrás no sé porque, pero creo que la canasta era mucho más pesada de lo que creía

-Ah mi espalda…duele-Termine cayendo ante mi propio peso-¿Pero que hay aquí?

En eso abrí la canasta y me sorprendí de lo que había adentro

-¡Slakoth que haces aquí!-grite

-¿Slakoth?-al parecer lo desperté-Slaaaak-me dedico una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo fue que te metiste ahí?-en eso reaccione-¡¿Dónde se fueron las chicas!?

Comencé a correr con Slakoth dormido en mi espalda buscando algún rastro de las chicas, no quería volver a perderme por lo que decidí calmarme para poder tratar de escucharlas y saber si se encontraban cerca de aquí.

-¿Ah?-escuche algo en los arbustos-Deben estar por ahí

Sin darme cuenta resbale y termine cayendo por una pendiente, pero no solo eso

-¡Mishhh!

Sin darme cuenta termine arrastrando a un Shroomish conmigo

-¡Auch!-en eso mire hacia arriba-¡No puede ser volví a mi campamento!

La caída me había dejado justamente donde menos hubiera esperado, el principio, otra vez había caído en mi campamento improvisado

-Esto ya no se puede poner peor-en eso mire hacia abajo

-¡Shroomish!- se veía muy molesto

-Oye amigo lo siento

Creo que en verdad estaba enojado ya que inmediatamente me ataco con un fuerte ataque placaje, para mi suerte logre esquivarlo

-Si no estuviera aterrado esto estaría muy impresionado por tu fuerza, será mejor que me defienda Treecko ahora usa…¡Treecko iba junto con las chicas!

En eso me di cuenta de que aun tenía un as bajo mi manga

-¡Slakoth usa arañazo!-recordé que aun tenía un pokémon

-Slakou…..Zzzzz

-¡Por favor no ahora!

-En eso el Shroomish aprovecho para atacar con placaje otra vez

-¡Slakoth no es momento para dormir reacciona!

-¡Roomishh!-Estaba a punto de llegar contra Slakoth

-Slaaaak…-Slakoth aun dormido se giro a un lado para acurrucarse haciendo que el Shroomish chocara contra un árbol.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad vámonos de aquí!-tome a Slakoth y estaba a punto de corre cuando…

-¡Shroomish!

-¡Oh no!

El Shroomish salto a mi cabeza para morderla, cosa que para mi mala suerte, logro

-¡Quítate de arriba!-Realmente tenia dientes fuertes-Bueno…se cansara en un rato

**2 horas después **

Ahora sigo mi camino con Slakoth en mis brazos y un Shroomish gruñon mordiendo mi cabeza, supongo que ya me acostumbre, dudo que vuelva a sentir algo en esa zona, luego de un rato encontré la sesta de semillas que tire antes de caer, sabía que estaba cerca por lo que decidí tratar de volver a la florería

-¡Muchacho!-me hablaba un hombre que acababa de salir de la hierba-Ese bello gorro que llevas ¿se tratara de un Shroomish acaso?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Emm... sí, eso creo

-Oh maravilloso, los Shroomish son pokémones realmente maravillosos

-No son tan maravillosos como cree- en eso el Shroomish me mordió con más fuerza-¡Auch!

-Oh pero que cariñoso es, debes ser afortunado de tener un pokémon así

-¡Argh, ya me arte de esperar!- Grito un hombre a la distancia

Llevaba un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, una camisa a rayas y pantalones azules, solo le falta un parche y un garfio para parecer más un pirata

-¿Quién es usted buen señor?- dijo el hombre muy alegre

-Basta de charla inútil, he esperado durante horas que pase por aquí para poder emboscarte y ya me harte, ¡entrégame las piezas del dispositivo ahora!-estaba muy molesto

-¡Oh no un ladrón!- el señor se escondió detrás de mí como un verdadero héroe-¡Por favor joven ayúdeme!-estaba a punto de llorar

-No sé quien seas pero robar es muy malo amigo- le dije bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo

-Tú no te entrometas, ahora dame el dispositivo o tendré de acabar con ustedes de una buena vez

-No te dejare, ¡No te dejare que le hagas daño a un hombre inocente!-Estaba decido a ayudar al señor mas que nada.

-Con que así será… ataca Poochyena!-dijo mientras lanzaba una pokeball al aire y de ella salía un Poochyena muy molesto-¡Usa placaje!

El Poochyena me ataco con Placaje, no logre reaccionar y termine derribado, con el golpe el Shroomish cayó de mi cabeza muy molesto con su atacante.

-¡Rooomishhh!- se dispuso a atacar el pequeño

-¡Acaba con ese débil pokémon, usa mordida Poochyena!

Shroomish termine contra el suelo muy herido por el ataque tan directo

-¡Ahora usa placaje!

-Shroo…mish

El pequeño estaba muy asustado y solo pudo cerrar los ojos pero en eso me lance para sacarlo del camino recibiendo una herida en mi hombro derecho.

-¿Estás bien amigo?-le sonreí

-¡Shroomish!-el pequeño se sorprendió por mi herida y el hecho de que lo salvara.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño

-No se distraigan ¡Poochyena a ellos!

El Poochyena se acerco para atacarme, pero fue repelido por un ataque placaje de Shroomish

-¡Roomish!-Al parecer esperaba que le diera una orden

-Valla…muy bien… ¡Vamos Shroomish usa paralizador

-¡Mish!

En eso el Poochyena enemigo quedo paralizado y a merced de Shroomish quien al parecer estaba esperando la oportunidad para desquitarse con él.

-¡Ahora usa Absorber!

El ataque hizo efecto inmediato sobre el Poochyena dejándolo muy agotado

-¡No poochyena!¡Rayos ahora ese Shroomish recupero una parte de su energía!

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto ¡Usa placaje!

-¡Shroomish!

El ataque derroto al debilitado Poochyena y el sujeto solo pude irse bastante molesto

-¡Volverás a saber de nosotros, ya lo veras mocoso!

-Hasta entonces- le dije con una sonrisa

-Argh-luego de eso se fue

-¿Ya es seguro salir?-pregunto el señor escondido tras los arbustos

-Si no se preocupe ya se fue el sujeto, ¡Fue muy divertido!

-¿Divertido?

-¡Si que acaso no lo vio!-me puse en un tronco-¡Un enfrentamiento para salvar a un inocente!

-¿Niño te sientes bien?

-¡Y salvarlo de la garras del mal con la ayuda de un inesperado aliado!

-Oye ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Pero a pesar de la fuerza del enemigo, el bien se antepuso ante el mal!-Termine levantando los puños al cielo.

-Valla…Bueno gracias por ayudar, ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Soy Rex

-Bueno muchas gracias Rex

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Que ocurre muchacho?

-¿Qué era lo que buscaba ese sujeto?

-Lo siento pero es muy importante, temo que no te lo puedo decir, pero ten en cuenta que gracias a ti está a salvo.

-¡Súper!-en eso recordé que tenía que ir por Treecko y seguir mi viaje-Oh cielos me tengo que ir, ¡Cuídese mucho señor!

-Lo hare no te preocupes

-Shroomish-Llame al pequeño pokémon verde

-¿Mish?

-Gracias por tu ayuda, espero volverte a verte

-Rumish…

-Bueno será mejor que me valla, ¡oh! y perdón por lo de hace rato

-Shroomish-el pequeño se despidió y seguí adelante

**Más tarde ese día**

-¡Mucha suerte Rex te deseamos lo mejor!-se despidieron en coro Rosa, Petunia y Margarita

-¡Adios y gracias por todo amigas!

Segui mi camino y llegue hasta el puente y camine por el durante unos minutos

-Ahí está ya la veo, ¡Ciudad Ferrica!

-¡Treecko!

-¡Slak!

-Pronto llegaremos amigos-en eso sentí que alguien me seguía-¿Uh?

-Mish..Mish

-Ese es…

-Shroo Roomish

-Shroomish, ¿Por qué me seguiste?

En eso vi que él se ponía frente a mí y me miraba fijamente

-Acaso… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Le pregunte

-¡Shroomish!-Asintió contento

-¡Asombroso!

En eso tome una de las pokebolas que me dio el profesor

-Muy bien aquí voy ¡Ve pokebola!

La pokebola atrapo al Shroomish dentro y se sacudió durante unos segundos antes de detenerse

-¡Lo logre! ¡Tengo un Shroomish!

Grite mientras elevaba la pokebola al cielo

-Ahora, ¡Vamos a ciudad Ferrica!

Con un nuevo amigo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al gimnasio estaba muy emocionado

-¡Vamos equipo!

**En algún lugar de Ciudad Ferrica**

En una de las Torres más altas de la ciudad, un hombre observaba con sus binoculares a un chico que entraba corriendo a la entrada de la ciudad junto a un Treecko y con un Slakoth abrazado en su espalda.

-¿Ese el chico que derroto a uno de nuestros hombres?-Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba los binoculares de lado

-Sí, concuerda a la perfección con la descripción de nuestro soldado, hasta el ridículo peinado- dijo una mujer atrás de el

-No se ve muy fuerte-dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a ir a las escaleras

-Pero evite que cumpliéramos nuestro objetivo, ¿No deberíamos considerarlo una amenaza?

-No lo creo, después de todo solo venció a un soldado de clase baja… aun así mantenlo vigilado

-Le diré a nuestro hombres que busquen información sobre el-dijo mientras lo seguía por las escaleras hasta la planta baja del edificio

-No creo que nos cause problemas-en eso su semblante se volvió frio-Pero si se vuelve a entrometer en lo que no debe…elimínenlo.

-¡Si señor!-Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse

-No sabes en lo que te has metido niño

Dijo mientras enviaba a todos los soldados una foto del chico tomada desde la azotea a todos sus hombres.

**Continuara**

_**Nota del autor : La razón de subir los capítulos tan rápido es porque saldré de viaje un tiempo y no sé en cuanto volveré , así que me puse a escribir para no dejar ningún pendiente, adiós por ahora.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ¡Roxanne la experta en tipo Roca!**

Lo he logrado, tras varios retrasos logre llegar a ciudad Férrica y no solo eso , ahora cuento con un nuevo compañero en mi equipo, Shroomish, realmente no podría estar mejor.

-Miren eso chicos es el Gimnasio de la ciudad, ¡Es asombroso!

-¡Treecko!

-¡Shroomish!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo esperar para nuestra batalla

-Valla pero si es Rex, quien lo diría

En eso me volteé y pude ver a Chris sentado en una de las bancas cerca de donde me encontraba

-Te has tomado mucho Rex seguro te has perdido como siempre, aunque… llegaste mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba

-¡Valla Chris no esperaba verte tan pronto!

Creo que el ir a Ciudad Petalia por error y perderme en el bosque hizo que se me adelantara pero a pesar de su frio tono estaba feliz de verlo

-Y dime ¿Vas a retar al gimnasio de ciudad Ferrica?-Le pregunte

-Valla que eres lento

En eso se levanto y me mostro un objeto en su mano

-Un momento… ¡Esa es la medalla!

-Así es, logre vencer a Roxanne la Líder de Gimnasio, claro que era de esperarse de alguien como yo

-Valla, eso quiere decir que ya tienes a tu inicial ¡Déjame verlo!

-Como quieras, esta será tu oportunidad para que veas a un verdadero pokémon

En eso lanzo su pokebola al aire y de ella salió un Torchic

-Valla este pequeño se me hace familiar- me incline para verlo

-¡Torchic!- Me ataco en la cara con ascuas

-¡Ahh!...valla sí que te has puesto fuerte pequeñín

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo conocí a este Torchic antes de tener a mi inicial, ¡Oh que tal si tenemos una batalla ahora!-Grite emocionado

-Por favor, ni siquiera has ganado tu primera al medalla, solo perdería el tiempo-En eso se empezó a alejar-Tal vez, si consigues la medalla me enfrente a ti

-¿A dónde vas?

-A diferencia tuya no pierdo mi tiempo, voy a Azuliza para mi siguiente batalla

-¡Buena suerte!-Me despedí con una gran sonrisa

-Como sea, vamos Alpha-Al parecer así llamo a su Torchic

-¡Torchic!

Chris y su compañero siguieron su camino para llegar a Azuliza, me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a él, pero tenía que concentrarme en mi batalla de gimnasio

-¡Muy bien vamos Equipo!

En eso me fije en algo

-Torchic es tipo Fuego y el gimnasio es tipo Roca, no hay forma de que el solo allá vencido a los pokémon de un gimnasio en el que tiene desventaja, eso significa que Chris debe tener algún otro pokémon en su equipo, me pregunto que pokémon habrá capturado…

-¿Treecko?- al parecer mi amigo quería que reaccionara

-¿Uh?... ¡Oh lo siento me distraje! , será mejor irnos rápido

Finalmente logramos entrar hasta el Gimnasio de ciudad Ferrica, era realmente grande, me llamo la atención que habían montones de sillas y mesas, el lugar parecía una especie de escuela.

-Esta vacio ¿Nos habremos equivocado?... ¡Pero qué es eso!

En eso un gran grupo de entrenadores entro al gimnasio, cada uno de ellos se sentó en un pupitre mientras… ¿Estudiaban?

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

En eso la líder del Gimnasio conocida como Roxanne apareció, era una chica de estatura mediana y vestía un raro uniforme y llevaba un gran libro en sus manos, me acerque hasta ella para poder comenzar de una vez

-¡He venido por una batalla!

En eso ella paso por mi lado ignorándome mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado

-Siéntate y no hagas ruido por favor-Dijo con una gran calma

-Yo solo vine por una batalla

-Lo sé, siéntate, si quieres enfrentarme debes pasar primero una prueba

-¡Por supuesto, lo que sea!

-Muy bien tomen todos sus lápices-Lo que dijo me confundió aun mas

En eso fue hasta su escritorio y saco un gran número de hojas Y luego entendí todo.

-¡Un examen escrito!-Grite horrorizado

En ello se volteo hasta donde estaba

-Como muchos retadores vienen hasta este gimnasio no puedo enfrentarlos a todos, por eso la primera prueba de este gimnasio es un examen escrito, solo quien demuestren verdaderos conocimientos dignos de un verdadero entrenador, ¡Tendrá el derecho a retarme!

Dicho esto todos comenzaron con sus exámenes, estaba muy aterrorizado, nunca fui el tipo alumno aplicado que digamos, pero si quería enfrentar a Roxanne debía pasar el examen.

-Oh Arceus que no sean matemáticas por favor… ¿Uh?

En eso vi las preguntas de la prueba que nos dieron, cada una de ellas era sobre ataques habilidades y otra información relacionada con los pokémones y las batallas.

-¡Vamos sé que puedo hacerlo!-Dije con fuego en los ojos

**Unos minutos después**

Roxanne apareció por la puerta con una prueba en una mano y uno de sus libros en la otra, se veía muy feliz

-¡Ya terminamos de corregirlos! Y por primera vez desde que empecé con estas pruebas...¡Alguien ha sacado una puntación perfecta!

En eso empezó a leer el nombre de quien hizo el examen, yo estaba muy nervioso

-Muy bien me enfrentare al retador…Rex Rylander

En eso me levante muy emocionado de mi pupitre asustando a los chicos que se sentaban junto a mí.

-¡Muy bien! , tal vez apeste en matemáticas pero cuando se trata de pokémon ¡soy un as!

Roxanne no parecía muy contenta con el resultado, pero sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar mi reto

-Muy bien Rex hora de tu segunda prueba

En eso volvió a su escritorio y presiono un botón sobre él, los pupitres y asientos empezaron a moverse hacia los costados formando en el centro de la sala un campo de batalla.

-¡Enfrentarte a la líder de gimnasio!

-¡De eso estaba hablando amiga!- dije mientras preparaba a mi equipo

-Rex , posiciónate en la esquina de los retadores-dijo mientras apuntaba a un lugar marcado que me dejaba frente a ella

-Muy bien… ya se a quien usare ¡Vamos Treecko!

-¡Treecko!

-Amigo debemos dar lo mejor en nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio

-¡Treecko!

-Un tipo Planta eh…interesante elección para un gimnasio tipo Roca, pero aun así no me dejare vencer ¡Vamos Nosepass!

En eso Roxanne saco a su pokémon quien se encontraba listo para luchar

-Las reglas son simples Rex, cuando el pokémon de alguno de los 2 pierda, la batalla terminara

-Muy bien… ¡Treecko acércate y usa destructor!

-Nosepass usa Fortaleza

El ataque de Treecko fue repelido por el Nosepass con mucha facilidad

-Valla… a pesar de lo mucho que entrenamos no hemos logrado hacerle daño, será mejor usar un movimiento ventajoso, ¡Usa absorver contra Nosepass!

-¡Treecko!

El ataque logro dar directo en el blanco

-Muy bien... ¡Pero qué paso!

El ataque a pesar de haberle dado directamente a Nosepass y de la ventaja de Tipo no logro debilitarlo como yo esperaba.

-No creas que mi Nosepass no está preparado para algo como esto-Dijo Roxanee mientras sonreía

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He pasado mucho tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo sobre los pokémon a través de mis libros, por lo tanto se que la desventaja de tipo puede ser perjudicial para un pokémon en batalla, es por eso que he perfeccionado la defensa de Nosepass para que la desventaja de tipo no logre afectarlo tan fácilmente.

-No puede ser, esto traerá problemas

-Ahora Nosepas ¡Tumba Rocas!

-¡Treecko esquívalo!

-Treeck ,Treeck ,Treeck

Treecko iba saltando hacia atrás mientras trataba de evitar el ataque del Nosepass de Roxanne

-Treeck, Treeck,¡Treecko!

El último de esos ataques logro darle a Treecko dañándolo considerablemente

-Vamos ahora que esta inmóvil ¡Usa Tumba Rocas de nuevo!

-¡Nosepass!

-¡Treecko aléjate lo mas que puedas del rango del ataque!

-¡Treecko!

Ahora me encontraba en un dilema, no podía lograr un buen ataque sin que Nosepass no nos atacara, y definitivamente alejarme y quedarme en un rincón no me daría la victoria, en eso empecé a observar el campo y descubrí la clave para poder ganar.

-Que te alejaras de mi Nosepass no te ayudara en nada… ¡Avalancha!

-¡Treecko cuidado!

-¡Treecko!

Mi pequeño amigo había quedado sepultado bajo un montón de rocas

-Has perdido, déjame que te muestre la salida

En eso empecé a sonreírle

-Que te ocurre ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-Porque te equivocas Roxanee ,aun no perdemos

-Tu pokémon está completamente debilitado

-No lo creas ,mi amigo es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees

En eso treecko salió de entre los escombros, muy herido, pero con la suficiente fuerza para pelear

-¡Pero cómo!

-A también me sorprende la fuerza y determinación de mi compañero, ¡es por eso que no perderemos! ¡Vamos ataque rápido al costado de Nosepass!

-¡Treee! ¡ Ckooo!

En eso Treecko se acerco hasta el Nosepass de Roxanne con una velocidad impresionante y sin darle tiempo a Nosepass para reaccionar

Aquí es donde mi plan empezó a funcionar

-Nosepass rápido usa…¡Nosepass!

El Nosepass de Roxanee se encontraba confundido mientras daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro

-¡Treecko termínalo con Bala semilla!

El ataque de Treecko Empezó a hacer retroceder poco a poco a Nosepass hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó derrotado al suelo.

-Yo...Gane...En verdad gane…¡Asombroso!

En eso corrí hasta Treecko para abrasarlo

-¡Amigo eres el mejor!

-¡Treecko!- a pesar de lo herido que estaba trato de corresponder mi abrazo

-Perdí…pero ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Es por tu Nosepass

-¿Mi Nosepass?

-La nariz de Nosepass siempre debe estar apuntando hacia el norte como una brújula, cuando me pediste que me pusiera en la esquina de los retadores fue para que esto no te afectara durante la batalla

-Impresionante, ¿Cómo fue que sabias eso sobre Nosepass?

-Veraz, tal vez tu aprendiste todo sobre los pokémon de los libros, pero yo lo hice al vivir tanto tiempo junto a ellos, son realmente impresionantes verdad, ellos pueden enseñarnos muchas cosas-En eso voltee para verla-No todo está en los libros Roxanne , es mucho más divertido aprender junto con ellos-Le sonreí

-Ya veo...-en eso cerro el libro que sostuvo toda la batalla-Rex realmente tienes una forma poco convencional de pensar pero… Creo que realmente es de mucha ayuda en tus batallas

-Jejeje así parece

-Rex , acepto mi derrota ante ti y te entrego esto-en eso saco algo de su bolsillo-¡La medalla Piedra!

-¡Asombroso nuestra primera medalla!¡Lo hemos logrado!

-¡Treecko Tree!

-No te descuides Rex , te esperan muchos retos antes de poder llegar a la Liga pokémon

-No te preocupes, yo y mi equipo no perderemos, cuídate Roxanne

En eso me sonrió

-Tú también

Salí del gimnasio para ir a un centro pokémon para que sanaran las heridas de Treecko.

**Centro pokémon de Ciudad Férrica**

-Rex, me complace decirte que tu Treecko se ha recuperado totalmente –Me dijo la enfermera Joy

-¡Muchas Gracias!

En eso me dispuse a ir a hacer una llamada a través de los Teléfonos del centro pokémon para llamar a mi familia y avisarles de mi victoria.

-¡Valla ya venciste a tu primer gimnasio Rex, ese es mi nieto!-Mi abuelo estaba muy feliz

-¡Bien hecho hermanito!-Claire también me apoyaba

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz, ahora debo ir a Azuliza, Adiós!

-Cuídate-se despidieron mi abuelo y mi hermana.

-Bueno-saque a mis pokémones-Chicos ahora las cosas van a ponerse interesantes

-¿Mish?

-¿Treecko?

-¿Slakoth?

-Logramos nuestra primera victoria, eso significa que ahora tenemos que ir a Azuliza, pero por lo que me han dicho su líder es más fuerte que Roxanne-Los mire fijamente-¡A sí que habrá que volvernos más Fuertes!-dije emocionado

-¡Treecko Tree!

-¡Shroomish!

-Zzzzzz

-Bueno lo mejor será que continuemos nuestro viaje

Iba saliendo del Centro pokémon cuando me encontré con lo que menos esperaría en un momento como ese

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!

El mismo señor que había ayudado antes volvía a perseguir a uno de esos hombres vestidos de piratas, en eso el me vio.

-¡Amigo por favor ayúdame! Ese hombre se ha robado las piezas de un importante dispositivo.

-No se preocupe lo seguiré

Corrí durante un buen rato para poder tratar de alcanzarlo pero fue en vano

-¡Ayuda por favor, quien sea!

Se escuchaba gritar alguien a lo lejos

-¡Se han robado a mi pokémon!

-Otro robo-me dije a mi mismo- No creo que se coincidencia

Busque por los alrededores y me encontré con un extraño señor

-¡Chico por favor necesito tu ayuda!- Se veía muy asustado

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Un hombre se ha robado a mi pokémon, ¡Por favor ayúdame a recuperarlo!

-No se preocupe, ¿A dónde se fue el hombre?

-Entro al Túnel Fervergal

-Muy bien no se preocupe volveré con su pokémon

**Túnel Fervergal**

Sabía que me encontraría con ese sujeto tarde o temprano, me habían dicho en ciudad Ferrica que el Túnel Fervergal se encontraba en construcción todavía, por lo que el sujeto no podría escapar.

-Rayos ¿Dónde está la salida de este lugar?-Escuche al hombre quejarse

-¡Detente ahí ladrón!

-¿Y tu quien eres niño?

-Soy quien va a detenerte, ¡Como te atreves a separa a un pokémon del lado de su dueño!

-Te refieres a este inútil Wingull-en eso levanto al pokémon que tenia amarado para que no escapara.

-¡Libéralo y devuelve lo que robaste!

-Ja, que ridículo eres, ¡Zubat ve por el!

-Vamos Treecko ¡Ataque rápido!

El ataque de Treecko fue realmente fuerte, lo suficiente como para acabar con ese Zubat de un solo golpe

-¡Nos hemos hecho muy fuertes amigo!-Estaba muy feliz, la batalla con Roxanne ayudo a Treecko para fortalecerse

-¡Zubat!, lo mejor será huir de aquí

El sujeto soltó las piezas y dejo al pequeño pokémon para después alejarse del lugar

-¡Eso es hacer justicia amigo!

Luego de salir del lugar fui a entregarle al señor su pokémon , realmente se puso muy feliz, Su nombre era el Señor Arenque era un buen hombre.

Dijo que si necesita ayuda fuera a verlo a su casa en la ruta 104, al volver me encontré con el señor y le devolví el paquete, estaba muy agradecido y me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar en ciudad Férrica, Devon S.A

**Ciudad Férrica**

Ahora me encontraba sentado en un sofá en la sala de quien parecía ser el dueño del lugar, estaba esperando a que el señor me llamara, según él había algo de lo que quería hablar con migo.

-Rex, acércate por favor-Era el momento

-Si

-Este es el presidente de Devon S.A

-Es un gusto, soy Rex-Me presente lo mejor que pude

-Un gusto muchacho, en verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo, salvaste estas piezas de esos crueles hombres no una ¡sino dos veces!

Se veía muy feliz por lo que había hecho

-No fue nada-dije mientras rascaba mi nuca.

-El asunto es Rex, que necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, no se quienes sean, pero es claro su objetivo, ellos buscan las piezas de un importante proyecto que estamos realizando, no podemos llevarlas sin que arriesguemos todo nuestro trabajo, pero tú, los has vencido sin problemas, tú podrías llevar las piezas a Ciudad Portual

-¿Yo? ¿Está seguro?

-Muy seguro, eres un muchacho fuerte, dudo que esos hombres puedan contigo… entonces ¿Aceptas?

-¡Claro, esto se pone como de película!

-Fabuloso, ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, necesito que encuentres a un hombre llamado Steven en este momento se encuentra en alguna parte de Azuliza

-¿Steven?

-Sí, es de suma importancia que reciba esta carta

En eso abrió el cajón de su escritorio y me entrego la carta

-No se preocupe, de todos modos Ciudad Azuliza es a donde me dirijo ahora

-¡Entonces esta hecho!, Rex como muestra de gratitud por lo que has hecho y vas a hacer, ten esto.

Me dio un pequeño aparato, era muy extraño, después de todo era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

-¿Y esta cosa que hace?-dije mientras lo giraba en la punta de mi dedo

-¡Cuidado vas a romperlo!-En eso lo volvió a tomar-Es un Pokegear, viene con un mapa de todo Hoenn en el, creo que te será de mucha ayuda

-Un mapa, asombroso, muy bien confié en mi señor

-Suerte Rex

Salí de Devon S.A y me dirigí a ver al señor Arenque a la ruta 104,quizás me podría ayudar a encontrar un camino a Azuliza.

**Ruta 104**

-Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?

Había llegado a una casa que estaba a orillas del mar, pensé que esa era la casa del señor ya que no se veía ninguna más en los alrededores.

-Oh pero si es mi amigo Rex, ¿como estas?-Estaba feliz de volver a verme

-Muy bien, oiga necesito de su ayuda

-Lo que sea, después de todo de no ser por ti yo y mi compañero no nos abríamos reencontrado

-¡Wingull!-Su pokémon compartía su mismo humor

-Necesito buscar una forma de llegar a Azuliza, ¿Conoce alguna?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Iremos en mi bote!

-¿Bote?

-Si camarada, aunque no lo creas en mis días de juventud recorrí todos los mares de la región en mi bote- Se veía muy orgulloso de sus propias palabras

-¡Maravilloso!, en verdad se lo agradezco

-Leven anclas, ¡Partimos rumbo a Azuliza!

-¡Wing Wingull!

El trayecto en el barco iba bastante bien al principio el señor Arenque no mentia, realmente demostraba tener mucha experiencia manejando,se podría decir que fue un viaje tranquilo hasta que…

-Oye chico ¿te sientes bien?-Me pregunto

-Uff…Cla Claro que si… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-No sé si será idea mía pero, te estás poniendo más verde que un Cacnea

-No…Solo...Solo… ¡Oh rayos!

En eso corrí hasta la cubierta, realmente no me gustaba viajar en barco, siempre revolvía mi estomago.

-¡Deberás limpiar eso después!-Me grito antes de seguir concentrado en llevarme a Azuliza donde tendría mi siguiente batalla y encontraría al tal Steven, espero lograrlo y no vaciar todo mi almuerzo en el viaje

**Continuara**

**Nota: Este es el ultimo capitulo que hare ya que hoy voy de viaje, el apellido de rex fue una sugerencia de mi primo que me ayudo en este capítulo antes de partir, nos veremos en una semana así que dejo esto para que lean ,adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Comencemos a entrenar**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que oyeron de mí y mi Torchic así que les diré como vamos hasta ahora.

Después de muchos enfrentamientos con entrenadores mediocres en el camino, logre hacer mi primera captura en la Ruta 102, este pokémon tiene sus problemas pero espero que madure al evolucionar.

Ahora estoy cerca del bosque Petalia , ciertamente era un viaje tranquilo, hasta que me tope con un grupo de extraños hombres que observaban a un señor de traje que estaba buscando algún pokémon en la hierba, no les di importancia así que estaba a punto de seguir

-Mírenlo, el hombre que tiene las piezas del dispositivo-Eso me extraño

-Muy bien es ahora o nunca, lo atacaremos cuando baje la guardia y de esa forma completaremos la tarea que nos dio el líder

En eso me di cuenta de que se estaban preparando para lanzar su pokebolas y atacar a ese hombre, no era de mi incumbencia, pero tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras un pobre hombre era atacado.

-Oigan ustedes, será mejor que no intenten alguna estupidez

-Ja , pobre niño –En eso se voltio hasta mi-Mejor vuelve con tus padres ,este lugar es peligroso para un pequeño como tú.

Había muchas cosas que me molestaban, pero sobre todo que me digan pequeño, ese sujeto no sabía con quien se metía y estaba seguro de que no lo iba a olvidar

-No se quienes son, pero no van a hacerle nada a ese hombre… ¡Y no soy pequeño estoy en crecimiento!

-Parece que quiere pelear

-No tiene idea en los problemas que se metió

- ¡Vamos Beta! –Saque a mi pokémon

-¡Corphish!

Capture a este pequeño como dije antes ,en la ruta 102, pensé que sería lo adecuado tener un tipo agua para nivelar a mi equipo, en cuanto lo vi supe que era un pokémon de gran poder, solo hay un problema con él y es que…

-¿Oigan es mi idea o ese Corphish está bailando?

-¡Corphish Phish!-Estaba muy feliz como siempre.

-Tiene un buen ritmo

-¡Beta ponte serio!-Le grite

El problema con este Corphish es que no toma las batallas con la seriedad que esperaría, se podría decir que lo que le sobra de fuerza le falta en concentración.

-Como sea ¡Atáquenlo ahora!-Dijo el más serio de todos

En eso 3 Poochyenas salieron de las pokebolas y fueron directo hacia nosotros

-Beta usa… ¡Deja de bailar y usa Agarre contra ellos!

-¡Corphish!

En eso Beta atrapo a 2 de los Poochyenas con sus pinzas pero el tercero estaba a punto de golpearlo

-Estas acabado niño ¡Poochyena usa mordisco!-Grito el tercer hombre

-Novato…usa Fortaleza

Dudo que los dientes de ese Poochyena le sirvan de algo después de impactar contra la dura coraza de un Corphish.

-Muy bien ahora encárgate de ellos Beta

-¡Corphish!

En eso lanzo a los dos Poochyenas que aun tenía entre sus pinzas contra el tercero que estaba aullando por el dolor en sus destrozados dientes

-¡¿Pochy?!-Al parecer se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que hacíamos

-Muy bien, ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡Usa Rayo burbujas!

-¡Cooorphishh!

En eso logre derrotar a eso 3 sujetos sin ningún problema

-¡No puede ser!-No se veían contentos

En eso uno de los sujetos saco un pequeño dispositivo y me tomo una foto

-¡Vámonos!

-Pero ¡¿Qué hay de las piezas!?

-¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos!

-Te has metido con fuerzas que no conoces pequeño, nuestra gente vendrá por ti.

-Si son unos debiluchos como ustedes, no me interesa-Dije sin darle importancia a sus palabras

-No encargaremos de ti luego, ¡Vámonos!-Los sujetos escaparon

-Valla, que aburrido solo eran un grupo de habladores-En eso mire a Corphish-No lo hiciste tan mal, pero debes mejorar tu velocidad.

-¡Corphish Corphish!-Parecía querer pedirme algo y yo sabía perfectamente lo que era

-Bien-Dije resignado-Supongo que te lo ganaste

¡Corphish!-En eso me sonrió y se puso a bailar de nuevo

-Espero que eso se te quite cuando…-En eso algo me golpeo la cabeza-¡Auch!

-Oye tú no eres un Shroomish-Era el hombre que defendí sin que este ni siquiera lo notara

-¡Claro que no quizás debería comprar unos lentes!-Estaba muy molesto

-Lo siento, es que de verdad deseo encontrar uno-Se veía realmente apenado.

-Uff-Trate de calmarme-Me dijeron que hay varios Shroomish cerca del Bosque Petalia

-¡Maravilloso! Será mejor que valla de inmediato

-Espere debe tener…

-¡Suerte ya lo sé!

El hombre se fue corriendo sin que le advirtiera de algún peligro, lo mejor sería retomar el camino para no perder más el tiempo, dudo que volvieran a atacarlo y si lo hacían… bueno, le deseare suerte.

**Ciudad Férrica**

Ciertamente era una bella ciudad, pero no estaba ahí para eso, me dirigí a mi principal objetivo, el Gimnasio de Ciudad Ferrica.

Cada gimnasio tenía reglas en especial, en el de ciudad Férrica debes rendir un examen antes de retar a la líder, lo cual fue muy fácil, logre sacar una puntuación de 98, por lo cual Roxanne debería enfrentarse a mí.

-Muy bien Chris, ponte en la esquina de los retadores.

Se veía muy confiada, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba

-Muy bien las reglas son simples, si uno de los pokémon no puede continuar, la batalla habrá terminado

-Me parece bien, ¡Beta es hora de luchar!

-¡Corphish!

-Así que tu elección es un tipo Agua-Empezó a observar mi pokémon-Pero ten en cuenta que la ventaja no te va a servir de mucho

-No la necesito, de todos modos vas a perder

-Cuida tus palabras-Parece que no le gusto mi comentario-¡Vamos Nosepass!

**Unos minutos después **

Todo el campo se encontraba lleno de escombros y cráteres formados en la batalla, en el centro solo se podía ver contra el suelo al herido Nosepass de Roxanne y al lado suyo mi Corphish bailando sin ningún rasguño visible

-¿Eso es todo?-Realmente me había aburrido

-No puede ser…-Roxanne estaba muy sorprendida

-Beta regresa

Devolví a mi Corphish y me dispuse a ir por mi medalla, luego de eso decidí buscar un camino a Azuliza.

Lo único malo es que debería buscar una forma de atravesar el mar y no tenía ninguna idea para hacerlo, en eso escuche una conversación que me llamo la atención.

-Abuela ¿Es verdad que hay pokémones de gran poder en la ruta 116?- Dijo un niño a una mujer que lo llevaba de la mano.

-Sí, me han contado que muchos entrenadores encuentran pokémones únicos cerca-Le respondió.

-Ruta 116, eso está cerca…quizás encuentre algo que valga la pena.

**Ruta 116**

Realmente el lugar no tenía nada de especial, al menos no para mí, el lugar solo tenía lo que algún novato buscaría

Después de un buen rato de enfrentar a algún entrenador novato y encontrar solo pokémones débiles decidí volver, pero en eso escuche un horrible chillido a lo lejos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero que hace ese ruido!-Sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar

En eso lo vi, a lo lejos un pequeño Whismur que era atacado por un grupo Taillows

Se le veía muy débil y daba indicios de no haber comido en días, aunque su chillido dijera lo contrario, decidí que lo mejor era actuar para que se calmara y mis oídos no estallaran

-¡Alpha usa Ascuas!

-¡Torchic!-Se veía molesto con migo por llevarlo a tan ruidoso lugar pero aun así me obedeció.

Los Taillows cayeron fácilmente, al parecer eran de muy bajo nivel

-¿Whismur?-El pequeño al fin se cayó.

-Gracias a Arceus que ya termino esto

En eso me fije que el pequeño me abrazaba en forma de agradecimiento

-Whismur Whis

-Sera mejor irme- Dije sacudiéndome al pequeño para después salir del lugar-Creo que solo perdí el tiempo

En eso el pequeño se puso frente a mí mientras yo me quedaba observándolo

-¿Que te ocurre?

-¡Whis Whismur Whis!

-¿Me quieres acompañar?

El pequeño solo pudo asentir

-Lo siento, pero solo entreno pokémones que valgan la pena

-Whismur…-El pequeño entristeció

-Sera mejor que regrese con tu familia o algo así.

-Whis…¡Whismur!

-¡Ah mi cabeza!

Al parecer mi comentario entristeció al pequeño, en eso me fije en algo, Bayas, las cuales estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y no solo eso, las Bayas no estaban mordidas, en ellas estaban las marcas del pico de un pokemon en particular, las de un Taillow.

Me di cuenta de lo que paso, el pequeño debió separarse de su grupo y debió estar vagando en busca de comida durante varios días lo cual explicaría su actual aspecto, en cuanto vio las Bayas de los Taillows se lanzo sin pensarlo 2 veces por ellas, eso causo que los Taillows sé enojaran con él y lo atacaran, en conclusión, el pequeño estaba solo.

Realmente no me metía en asuntos que no me incumbían, pero este pequeño me recordaba a mí, solo, sin ayuda , pero al igual que yo podría tener un gran potencial solo si alguien pudiera permitirle demostrarlo… tal vez yo podría ser ese alguien.

-No puedo creer que haga esto-me dije a mi mismo-Escúchame

-¿Whismur?-En eso paró de llorar

Me incline para poder verlo.

-Tu vendrás conmigo, pero con una condición, te entrenare para que seas el mejor y tu deberás darlo todo de ti en cada batalla, pero no será fácil

-¡Whismur!-Se puso muy feliz

-Está bien, ahora serás Gamma, no me decepciones-En eso lo atrape en la pokebola y mire a Alpha- No puedo creer que me deje manipular por él.

-¡Torchic!

-Lo sé, lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir, mejor regresa Alpha

Luego de seguir un rato volví hasta ciudad Ferrica, ya era muy tarde por lo que decidí ir a dormir a un hotel que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y mañana vería como llegar a Azuliza.

Ya en mi habitación decidí sacar a Alpha, Beta y a Gamma

-Muchachos, lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora, pero si quieren vencer a Brawly deberos entrenar más duro, en especial tu Gamma.

-¡Whismur!

-Descansen mañana partiremos temprano.

Sabía que Alpha y Beta serian de mucha ayuda, pero Gamma aun no tenía experiencia en lucha, debería presionarlo para sacar su potencial

-Mañana obtendremos la segunda medalla y estaremos un paso más cerca.

-¡Corphish!-Otra vez se puso a bailar

-Beta… realmente espero que evoluciones rápido

Apague la luz y me dormí

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me levante temprano y fui a las tiendas de la ciudad a comprar pociones y algunas otras cosas para el camino, realmente había sido agotador

Sobre todo si se carga en la espalda la cantidad de comida que debo darle a beta, a veces me sorprendía su apetito, era como tener un Snorlax en mi equipo.

Decidí ir cerca de unas bancas para descansar después de tanto caminar

-Ahh mi espalda… esto me causara problemas de viejo, además de perder el cabello

-Miren eso chicos es el Gimnasio de la ciudad, ¡Es asombroso!

En eso escuche la voz de alguien muy conocido para mí.

-¡Treecko!

-¡Shroomish!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo esperar para nuestra batalla-Era el chico de cabello alborotado mejor conocido como Rex.

-Valla pero si es Rex, quien lo diría

Decidí acercarme para hablarle

-Te has tomado mucho Rex , seguro te has perdido como siempre, aunque… llegaste mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

Pensaba que por su mala orientación le tomaría al menos una semana

-¡Valla Chris no esperaba verte tan pronto!-No puedo creer que siempre tenga esa actitud.-Y dime ¿Vas a retar al gimnasio de ciudad Ferrica?

-Valla que eres lento- Le dije frio como siempre

En eso saque mi medalla y se la mostré

-Un momento… ¡Esa es la medalla!

-Así es, logre vencer a Roxanne la Líder de Gimnasio, claro que era de esperarse de alguien como yo

-Valla, eso quiere decir que ya tienes a tu inicial ¡Déjame verlo!

-Como quieras, esta será tu oportunidad para que veas a un verdadero pokémon

En eso lance mi pokebola para mostrarle a Alpha

-Valla este pequeño se me hace familiar- Se inclino para verlo

-¡Torchic!- Y Alpha como siempre hacia gala de su gran actitud.

-¡Ahh!...valla sí que te has puesto fuerte pequeñín

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo conocí a este Torchic antes de tener a mi inicial, ¡Oh que tal si tenemos una batalla ahora

-Por favor, ni siquiera has ganado tu primera al medalla, solo perdería el tiempo-En eso me empecé a alejar - Tal vez, si consigues la medalla me enfrente a ti- Realmente a veces podía ser muy infantil

-¿A dónde vas?

-A diferencia tuya no pierdo mi tiempo, voy a Azuliza para mi siguiente batalla

-¡Buena suerte!

-Como sea, vamos Alpha

Deje a Rex solo, seguramente iría hasta el Gimnasio ignorando que hoy abrían mas tarde de lo usual, probablemente debido a las reparaciones ya que cause mucha destrucción durante mi batalla.

**Ruta 104**

Otra vez el mismo lugar, en eso vi algo a lo que no preste atención la primera vez que pase por aquí, una casa a lo lejos cerca de la orilla del mar, quizá alguien allí me diría como llegar a Azuliza.

Pero lamentablemente no había nadie, había tocado la puerta un buen rato pero nadie respondió.

Salí del lugar pensando que no habría ninguna forma de llegar a Azuliza, si el dueño estuviera adentro quizás podría pedirle que me llevara en su barco, aunque no me gustara pedirle ayuda a un desconocido

Luego de mucho pensar tuve una idea, fui hasta unos árboles muy cerca del lugar y saque a Alpha

-¿Torchic?

-Alpha presta atención, necesito que uses corte en esos árboles de por allá

-¡Torchic!

Alpha logro derribar un gran número de árboles, realmente su fuerza no tenía nada que ver con su adorable apariencia.

-Solo un poco más… ¡Listo!

Me aleje para observar mi pequeña balsa

-Te bautizó como Chris segundo, espero que flote

La lleve hasta la orilla y me puse sobre ella, tome una pokebola y saque a Beta de ella.

-¿Corphish?

-Beta necesito que empujes mi balsa hacia esa dirección-Apunte hacia donde estaba Azuliza a la distancia-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡Corphish Pish!-Beta me sonrió y empezó a empujar mi balsa a una gran velocidad

**Pueblo Azuliza**

Después de un largo viaje deje que Beta descansara y deje mi balsa en la orilla de la playa

-Muy bien, veo el gimnasio desde aquí-En eso mire hacia la otra dirección-Pero si quiero asegurar mi victoria debo entrenar aun más duro-Partí rumbo a una cueva a lo lejos.

**Cueva Granito**

Saque a Alpha y Gama de sus pokébolas, decidí que este sería un buen lugar para entrenarlos, quizás en la siguiente batalla de gimnasio me concentre en entrenar a Beta, pero por ahora lo dejaría descansar.

-Chicos, comenzaros a entrenar aquí, no debemos fallar así que esfuércense

-¡Torchic!

-¡Whismur!

**Varias horas después**

**Pueblo Azuliza**

La gente se sorprendía al verme, mi ropa se encontraba cubierta de rasguños y quemaduras, en la Cueva Granito Alpha y Gamma tuvieron que luchar contra muchos de los pokémones salvajes que se encontraban dentro, pero no fue un problema y los resultados del entrenamiento fueron más que favorables para mí

Seguí mi camino y llegue al gimnasio, entre y me encontré con el líder parado en un extremo del campo de batalla.

-He venido a retar al líder de gimnasio

-Pues será un placer, ¡Soy Brawly , líder del gimnasio de Pueblo Azuliza!

-Soy Chris, prepárate por qué no me voy a contener, ¡Comencemos!

-¿Estás seguro que no preferirías cambiar tu ropa primero?-Dijo en tono de burla

-¡No!-Ese comentario no me pareció gracioso

-Muy bien, ¡vamos Machop mostrémosle nuestra fuerza!

-¡Machop

A simple vista se podía ve el gran nivel de su pokémon pero no me preocupe, con el entrenamiento mi victoria estaba mucho más que asegurada en ese Gimnasio.

-Esto será fácil, ¡Vamos Alpha!

-¡Combusken!

Con todas las batallas y el entrenamiento Alpha evoluciono sin problemas en un Combusken ganando un increíble poder, no había forma en que perdiéramos.

-Vamos Machop ¡Golpe Karate!

-¡Alpha Doble patada!

En eso el Machop de Brawly y Alpha fueron una contra el otro a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Combusken!

-¡Ma Machop!

Ambos chocaron y se levanto una gran nube de polvo, la batalla había empezado.

**En algún lugar desconocido**

Un hombre se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos de una gran instalación escondida para cualquiera que tratara de encontrarlos, en sus manos llevaba unos documentos de 2 chcos en particular.

-Señor Amber, aquí tenemos la información que el líder solicito sobre el chico que detuvo a nuestro hombre en Ciudad Férrica , además un grupo de hombres reportaron ser atacados por otro más en el bosque Petalia.

En eso este le entrego los 2 archivos, a un señor que llevaba el mismo uniforme pero con adornos que denotaban su rango superior.

-Muy bien, llevare esta información al Líder, puede retirarse

-¡Entendido!

En eso se abrió una puerta a espaldas de el hombre, el cual prosiguió a entrar a una sala oscura llena de mapas de la región y planos de extrañas maquinas.

-Líder, aquí tenemos la información que solicito

-Muy bien Amber, retírate

-Si señor- En eso se dirige hacia la puerta pero la voz de su Líder lo detiene

-¡Amber!

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-¿De quien es el segundo archivo?

-Se trata de un joven que derroto por su cuenta a un grupo de soldados en su misión de obtener las piezas, lo describieron como un entrenador de gran fuerza

-Ya veo, cambio de planes- En eso cerro los archivos- Dile a nuestros hombres que si tienen la oportunidad captúrenlos, me vendría bien hacerles algunas preguntas.

-¡Entendido!

El hombre se fue, dejando al líder nuevamente sumido en su trabajo de revisar uno antiguos pergaminos, pero en eso voltea a ver los archivos en la mesa por un instante.

-Max Rylander y Chris Sunderland… espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

Dicho esto continúo con su trabajo con una tétrica sonrisa en rostro.

**Continuara**

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, he vuelto de un largo y tedioso viaje, como tenía tiempo de sobra aquí les dejo este capítulo saludos y que lo pasen bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Entra a escena el equipo Aqua**

**Ciudad Férrica**

En una de las plazas de la ciudad, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas se encuentra concentrada en terminar el conjunto para su pequeña compañera quien está a su lado observándola mientras trabaja a una velocidad impresionante.

-Muy bien Elizabeth todo está casi listo

-¡Mudkip!

-Veamos…Ya esta, ten pruébatelo

En eso puso un pequeño gorro en la cabeza de su pokémon

-¡Mudkip!

-Sabia que te encantaría-En eso ve que su compañera ya no puede moverse como antes -¿Qué te ocurre te encuentras bien?

-Mud Mudkip-Se veía muy incomoda

-Rayos, ya sé que paso-Le quita el gorro con mucho cuidado-Perdóname Elizabeth, olvide que la aleta de tu cabeza es altamente sensible, valla a pesar de tener la pokédex todavía me falta mucho que aprender…Uf-Suspiro-Creo que tendré que empezar de nuevo

-¿Mudkip?

-Que ocurre, ¿Escuchaste algo?

-¡Mudkip Mud!-La pequeña empezó a correr

-¡¿Elizabeth a dónde vas?!

La chica empezó a correr tratando de alcanzar como podía a su amiga, que sin que ella lo supiera la estaba tratando de guiar donde una pequeña que lloraba

-Elizabeth…Uf eres veloz ¿Pero quién es ella?-Se acerca a donde estaba la pequeña-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Snif…creo…creo que estoy perdida, no encuentro a mi papi

-Mudkip Kip-Su amiga se veía preocupada por la pequeña

-No te preocupes pequeña

-¿Uh?

-Yo te ayudare

-¡Enserio!

-Te doy mi palabra, recorreremos cada rincón de la ciudad en busca de tus padres

Se veía muy decidida en ayudarla, eso logro hacer que la pequeña empezara a dejar de preocuparse

-Muchas gracias, me llamo Rita

-Un gusto, soy Alice y esta es mi compañera Elizabeth

-¡Mudkip!

-¿Elizabeth?-Se veía confundida-¿No es nombre de niña?

-Pues…mi Mudkip es hembra-Se veía algo incomoda

-Pues no lo parece

-¡Mudkip!-La pequeña se fue hasta un rincón bastante deprimida

-¡Hay no!

-¿Hice algo malo?-Pregunto con mucha inocencia

-Mi amiga es algo…sensible

-Mud…

-Vamos Elizabeth, es un error común confundir los géneros de un pokémon, vamos eres una pequeña muy hermosa, estoy seguro que cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo verte

-Mudkid

-Parece que esta mejor

-Muy bien pequeña será mejor que empecemos buscar a tus padres

-¡Muy bien!

Las dos chicas y la pequeña pokémon recorrieron, preguntaron, siguieron recorriendo, pararon para ir al baño…y siguieron preguntando durante casi todo la mañana

-Creo que no servirá de nada Alice-La pequeña estaba por rendirse

-No digas eso…aunque ciertamente no hemos logrado mucho que digamos

-Snif… ¡Lo sabia no veré de nuevo mi casa!-La pequeña empezó a llorar una vez mas

-¡No no no!, lo que quise decir fue…que deberíamos-La joven buscaba decir algo que calmara a su amiga-Preguntarle a… ¡Ese sujeto!, tiene cara de saber algo-Dijo apuntando al primer hombre que vio

-Snif...está bien

-Uff, bueno aquí voy-Se acerco hasta el hombre-Disculpe ¿Nos podría ayudar?

En eso el hombre se voltio, sus ojos eran profundos y siniestros, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, su complexión física era muy similar a la de un luchador profesional

-¡Que quieres, no vez que estoy ocupado!-Se veía sumamente molesto

-Yo… pues vera… es que…bueno

-¡Habla de una vez!

-¿Qué pasa Alice estas bien?-En eso Rita apareció detrás de la muy asustada coordinadora

-¡Rita vete es muy peligroso!

-¿Papi?

-¿Rita eres tú?-Dijo el hombre inclinándose para ver a la pequeña

-¡Papito!

-¡Mi dulce Rita!

En eso los dos se empezaron abrazar de la forma más tierna posible mientras el antes temido hombre lloraba a montones, mucho más que la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos

-Siento interrumpir está hermosa reunión, pero ¿Qué paso aquí?

-El es mi papi, me separe de él cuando estábamos recorriendo la ciudad

-Y no sabes lo preocupado que estaba mi princesita

-¡Oh casi lo olvido!-Se acerco hasta su amiga-Ella es Alice, me ayudo a encontrarte, es una muy buena, además es muy simpática

-Gracias Alice, en verdad te lo agradezco

-No hay de que-Dijo más calmada

-No es enserio, me gustaría compensártelo de alguna forma

-Quizás podríamos invitarla a casa, mami cocina muy bien Alice

-No me gustaría molestarlos

-No te preocupes, a mi esposa le encantan las visitas

-Entonces creo que no habrá problemas

Luego de caminar un largo trayecto llegaron hasta la casa de Rita y su padre, en la entrada estaba una mujer de largo cabello rubio con un delantal puesto, esta miraba la hora en su reloj muy aburrida

-¡Mami estamos en casa!

-¡Rita! ¡Querido!, realmente se tomaron mucho en ir a comprar el azúcar

-Lo siento hubo un pequeño problema-Dijo muy nervioso el hombre

-¿Quién es esta jovencita?

-Es Alice, me ayudo cuando estaba perdi…

-¡Es la hija de un amigo que no veo de hace mucho y decidí invitarla a comer!-Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a su pequeña

-Es un gusto Alice

-Igualmente

-Bueno pasa, la comida esta casi lista

En eso la mujer entro

-Señor ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Créeme Alice, no creo que a mi esposa le gustaría saber que casi pierdo a nuestra hija, realmente me da miedo cuando se enoja

Alice se sorprendió al ver que a un hombre de apariencia tan ruda como él le diera miedo una mujer que según ella se veía muy amable

-Mejor entremos, la comida de mami huele deliciosa

Los 3 entraron y se encontraron con un gran festín que había preparado la mujer para su familia, ciertamente se podía apreciar el gran amor que tenia la mujer por su esposo y la pequeña

-Y dime Alice, ¿Que te trae por ciudad Férrica?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Es por tu equipo, parece que estas de viaje, además traes contigo un juego de pokebolas , ¿Acaso eres una entrenadora?

-No señora-Dijo apenas escucho la palabra entrenadora-Tiene razón estoy de viaje, pero no tengo intensión de ser entrenadora, planeo convertirme en una gran coordinadora

-¿Que es una coordinadora Alice?-Pregunto la pequeña ignorante del asunto

-Un coordinador se encarga de mostrar la belleza y elegancia de los pokémones en los concursos, en estos puedes hacer relucir todos los aspectos de tu pokémon mientras el público los aclama

-¿Todos los pokémon pueden participar?

-Pues… creo que si Rita

-Mmm…Alice quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor?

-Es uno pequeño, ven conmigo

La pequeña guio a Alice hasta su cuarto, el cual estaba decorado con muchos peluches y posters de pokemones

-Alice, quiero que me ayudes

-¿Qué necesitas Rita?

En eso Rita se acerco a un baúl y saco de él una pokebola

-Veraz… esta amiga mía es muy dulce y tierna, pero todos la juzgan por su apariencia y realmente me hace sentir muy triste que no puedan ver lo maravillosa que realmente es, por eso quiero que la tengas

-¿Yo?

-Sí, dijiste que los coordinadores mostraban la belleza de los pokémones, si tú la tienes y la presentas en los concursos todo el mundo podrá ver que la apariencia no importa realmente

-Rita no creo que…

-Alice ¡por favor te lo pido!

En eso la saco de su pokebola para mostrársela

-Ella es Lili mi Feebas, mamá dice que es un pokémon muy especial y yo también creo en eso, ¿Puedes ayudarme a que todos también lo vean?

-Yo no losé -Decía mientras trataba de no decir nada que ofendiera al pokemon, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil

-¡Por favor Alice dijiste que cualquier pokémon podía participar!, además no crees que serías realmente asombrosa ganando con esta pequeña Feebas

-Asombrosa…-Empezó a meditar el asunto-¡Muy bien lo hare!, demostrare mi gran talento ganando con este pokémon a pesar de que sea tan…

-¿Tan qué Alice?

-Pálido-Dijo tratando de no insultar a su nueva compañera

-¡Gracias gracias gracias!

-Muy bien Rita, prometo que les mostrare a todo lo maravillosa que puede ser Lili

-¡Eres la mejor Alice!

Después de aceptar el trato y despedirse de su amiga y su familia, Alice siguió su camino en la ciudad, luego de un rato decidió descansar en una banca en frente de un edificio conocido como Devon S.A

-Que voy a hacer ahora-Dijo mientras miraba la pokebola en su mano-No debí abrir la boca

En eso una explosión proveniente de la parte de atrás del edificio la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!

En eso ignorando todo lo que su sentido común le dijera fue corriendo hasta el lugar de la explosión

-Espero que no haya nadie herido-En eso se detiene al escuchar la fría voz de alguien

-Vez lo que provoco con su necedad señor presidente

Alice se empezó a observar detrás de una de las paredes del edificio y vio de quien provenía esa fría voz.

Era una mujer alta, con cabello largo naranja, llevaba puesto un raro uniforme y alrededor de ella estaba un gran grupo de personas registrando las cercanías del lugar

-Que mal gusto tienen algunos-Dijo Alice por lo bajo

-Te lo preguntare una vez más-En eso tomo al hombre por el cuello-¡Donde tienes las piezas del dispositivo!

En eso Alice se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, esa mujer y el extraño grupo de hombres tenían a un anciano y a un hombre de traje como sus rehenes

-¡Jamás!

-Con que así serán las cosa, bien se cómo hacerte colaborar…desháganse del asistente

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sal Vibraba

-Vibra

En eso el pokémon se puso enfrente del pobre asistente quien se encontraba inconsciente por el ataque recibido por parte de los hombres, el director se encontraba desesperado al no saber qué hacer

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Puedes evitar esto, solo dime donde tienes las piezas y todo acabara

-Perdóname chico-Susurro-Las piezas no las tengo, pero en este momento deben estar llegando al Museo Oceánico en Ciudad Portual

-Muy bien hecho-En eso golpeo al hombre en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente-No obtuvimos las piezas, pero al menos sabemos a dónde las llevan

-Señorita Angie ¿Qué hacemos con los hombres?

-Déjenlos, ya no nos sirven para nada

Alice, quien escucho todo desde su lugar estaba sumamente aterrada por todo lo que ocurrió

-Rayos, ¿Qué debería hacer?-En eso recordó-Mi cámara, tal vez pueda tomar alguna foto de los sujetos

Alice tomo su bolso y de el saco una pequeña cámara

-No pensé que la tendría que usar para algo como esto-Se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a tomar una foto a uno de los hombres que estaba distraído

-Muy bien…solo un poco mas-En eso tomo la foto-¡No quite el Flash!

-¡Oigan hay una intrusa por allá!-Grito uno de los hombres al percatarse de la que la chica los estuvo viendo todo el tiempo

-Atrápenla no debemos dejar que nadie más estropee nuestros planes-Dijo la mujer

-¡Esto no puede ser bueno!

La pobre chica corrió por todo el destrozado lugar, lamentablemente no había nadie en las cercanías que la ayudara, finalmente llego hasta un callejón sin salida

-Esto es horrible, supongo que ya es mi fin

-No te preocupes niña, será muy rápido

En eso el hombre saco su pokémon un Crawdaunt

-¡Crawdaunt!

-Acaba con esa entrometida usa ¡Martillazo!

El ataque fue directo hasta Alice quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando que el ataque llegara…pero eso no ocurrió

-¿Estoy acabada?-En eso abrió los ojos-¡Lili!

-¡Feebas!-La pequeña estaba feliz de ver a la chica a salvo

-Tú me protegiste…gracias

-Arg, ese asqueroso pokemon uso Manto espejo para protegerte mocosa

-¡No te atrevas a decirle de esa forma!-La chica se enfureció y tomo al pokemon en su manos

-Tal vez no tenga la mejor apariencia, pero ciertamente es una gran pokemon, la bondad y el cariño que esta pequeña puede brindar son únicos, Rita dijo que era realmente especial y ya entiendo a lo que se refería, me siento como una tonta al solo juzgarla por su apariencia sin darme cuenta de esto antes.

-Qué discurso tan patético, acabare contigo

-No lo creo

-¿Acaso vas a pelear contra mí?

-Claro que no, las batallas se las dejare a barbaros como tú, pero no me quedare aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, ¡Ralts ve!

-¡¿Tenias a otro pokémon?!

-Claro tonto, adiosito ¡Ralts sácanos de aquí!

En eso la pequeña pokémon uso teletransporte para sacar a la chica del lugar, dejando al hombre solo en el callejón

-Esa mocosa… ¡Juro que me las pagara!

-Mejor cálmate Ark

-¿Angie qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti torpe debemos irnos, la policía aparecerá pronto las explosiones llamaron mucho la atención

-¿No que nuestros miembros los estaban reteniendo?

- Di la orden de retirada, nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Portual

-Está bien-Dijo bastante molesto

-¡Vibraba llévanos lejos de aquí!

Ya lejos de la ciudad el hombre le hablo a su compañera

-Oye ¿No crees que debamos buscar información de la niña Angie?

-No, se veía muy débil como para considerarla una amenaza, ya envié mi informe al líder sobre la ubicación de las piezas, todos nos dirigiremos a Portual.

-Juro que si veo a esa niña de nuevo la aplastare

-Usa tus fuerzas en algo que valga la pena Ark

-No dejare que nadie me deje en ridículo, menos una debilucha como ella, ¡Debe pagar!

En eso ambos siguieron su camino a Portual

**Más tarde ese día**

-¡Lili eres realmente asombrosa!

-Feebas

-Que no te de pena es la verdad, la forma en que me salvaste fue realmente impresionante

En eso la chica saco una cinta y empezó a tomar las medidas de la pokémon

-Muy bien, para tu primera presentación te hare un hermoso conjunto-En eso regreso la regreso a su pokebola

-Sera mejor que vea cuando es el primer concurso-En eso saco una guía donde estaba la información de cada concurso, su nivel, las categorías y el lugar donde se realizaría

-¡Oh no!-Dijo horrorizada al ver la fecha-El primer concurso es en solo 2 días, no tendré tiempo para llegar hasta Ciudad Portual-En eso un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo-Ese es el lugar…donde…donde….estarán eso sujetos

La chica se puso en posición fetal en el suelo bastante decaída

-No tengo tiempo suficiente para llegar y aunque llegara allá debería evitar encontrarme con esos sujetos… estoy frita.

Sin ya ninguna esperanza Alice empezó a caminar de regreso para volver a su hogar y olvidar su viaje

-¡Mudkip!-Su amiga salió de la pokebola

-¿Elizabeth?

-¡Mud Mudkip MudKip Kip!

-¿Qué ocurre?

En eso la pequeña salta y derriba a su entrenadora

-¡Que te ocurre debo volver ya no puedo seguir!

-Mud…

La pequeña estaba muy triste por lo que su amiga le decía, parecía que ella había cambiado totalmente y había olvidado el sueño por el cual comenzó con su viaje

-Elizabeth…lo siento pero no creo poder seguir más, esto es muy difícil para que lo haga sola

En eso la pequeña se para frente a ella y en un instante las pokebolas de la chica se abrieron dejando salir a todos los pokemones de la chica

-Elizabeth, Lili, Ralts pero que están…como no lo pude ver-En eso se levanto-No estoy sola en esto, tengo su apoyo, ustedes siempre me han protegido y ayudado y, aunque nos encontremos con esos sujetos si estamos juntas, no podremos fallar

-¡Mudkip!-En eso salto a sus brazos

-Gracias por ayudarme a entender que pudo contar con ustedes Elizabeth, ¡Muy bien andando!

Alice y su equipo siguieron con su camino hasta volver a pasar frente a Devon S.A pero el lugar ahora estaba rodeado de oficiales y reporteros

-Aquí Maryann reportando el incidente desde ciudad Férrica, hoy en la tarde la famosa empresa Devon S.A fue víctima de un ataque a gran escala, lamentablemente no tenemos testigos del incidente y durante el ataque todas las cámaras de las instalaciones fueron desmanteladas, por lo cual no contamos con la imagen de los responsables de este horrible crimen

En eso Alice vio como el anciano y el hombre de traje era subidos hasta una ambulancia para ser llevados hasta el hospital

- Las únicas personas que pueden tener alguna información de lo ocurrido lamentablemente han tenido que ser internados al hospital por sus grandes heridas, el Presidente de la corporación Devon S.A el Sr. Peñas y su asistente, mas información de lo ocurrido en el informe de la noche, aquí Maryann despidiéndose

-Estamos fuera- Dijo su camarógrafo

-Esto es malo, nadie pudo ver nada, esto no sería tan enredado si al menos tuviéramos alguna pista

-No te preocupes, seguro algo aparecerá

-Disculpen-En eso Alice se acerco

-¿Uh?

-Yo soy Alice y creo poder tener algo que les sirva

-¡En serio!-La chica se levanto de muy emocionada-Mucho gusto soy Maryann seguro me has visto en las noticias

-Pues…

-¡Oh! y el es mi camarógrafo Tyler

-Un gusto en conocerlos

-Muy bien dime Alice, ¿De qué información nos estás hablando?

-Cuando el ataque empezó, logre tomar una foto a uno de los hombres

-¡Maravilloso! Muéstranosla por favor

-Aquí esta

En eso Alice les mostro la foto, la cual no iba a servir de mucho, puesto que cuando la tomo el hombre se encontraba de espaldas

-Rayos, creí que podíamos dar con algo bueno

-Mira Maryann en su espalda

-¿Qué tiene de malo su espalda?

-Hay un logo-Dijo Alice dándose cuenta

-¡Enserio!, rápido Tyler busca información relacionada con este logo

-¡Entendido!

**Minutos después**

**-¡**Maryann creo que encontré algo!

-Zzzz… ¡Yo no fui!-Dijo asustada después de despertarse

-Creo que encontré algo sobre ese logo, según esto pertenece a una organización conocida como ¿El equipo Aqua?

-Es un nombre algo ridículo si me lo preguntan

-Eso no importa escuchen esto, a principios de este año, diverso laboratorios y fabricas de Hoenn empezaron a ser atacados y saqueados por los miembros de este misterioso equipo, pero poco a poco empezaron a dejar sus ataques hasta el punto desaparecer, con el tiempo la policía dejo de lado la investigación de este equipo en cuanto los ataques de este se detuvieron repentinamente…extraño.

-Pero parece que no se han detenido del todo

-No lo entiendo-Dijo Alice-¿Para qué robarían en todos esos laboratorios y fábricas?

-Quizás buscaban algo

-Podría ser…, muchas gracias Alice con esto podremos empezar a investigar más a fondo

-No hay de que…pero me gustaría pedirles un pequeño favor

-¿Un favor?

-Me gustaría que me llevaran a Ciudad Portual , en su vehículo podría llegar a tiempo allá ,si no es mucha molestia claro

-No te preocupes-Dijo animada Maryann- Déjanos llevarte como agradecimiento por esta información

-¡Maravilloso!

**Ciudad Portual**

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-Dijo Alice mientras se despedía de la reportera y su camarógrafo

-¡Cuando quieras suerte Alice!

En eso los 2 se alejaron dejando a la joven en la playa de ciudad Portual, un lugar realmente tranquilo lleno de gente que descansaba con sus pokemones

-Es un bello lugar-En eso volteo- ¿Qué es eso?

A lo lejos vio como 2 chicos perseguían a una gran velocidad a un pequeño pokémon

-¡Rex deja de jugar y atrapa ya a ese Marill!

-¡Eso intento Chris es muy veloz para ser tan pequeño!

En eso el pokémon vio a la chica desprevenida frente al él y fue corriendo hasta ella para luego saltar por encima esta sabiendo que el chico no podría

-¡Cuidado!-Dijo al ver que el chico se iba contra ella

En eso ambos chocaron terminando derribados en el suelo

-Hay mi cabeza-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba

-¡Rex por tu culpa lo perdí de vista!, si no encontramos a ese Marill se quedara con esas piezas que debías entregar

-Ya lo sé Chris solo –El chico no pudo terminar ala la chica que aun estaba en el suelo- Lo siento no quería chocar contigo ¿Estás bien?,

-Sí, estoy bien-En eso se levanto-Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Continuara**

**Nota: Accidentalmente en el capitulo anterior cambie el nombre de Rex por Max, perdónenme me distraje en ese pequeño detalle pero no volverá a suceder**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: ¡Desafiando la fuerza del JÜ!**

Después de una dura batalla en el gimnasio de cuidad Ferrica, Rex acepto ayudar al presidente de Devon S.A con 2 tareas, llevar las piezas para un importante dispositivo a Ciudad Portual y entregar una importante carta a un hombre llamado Steven que se encuentra en algún lugar de Azuliza

Por suerte Rex recibe la ayuda del señor Arenque, un hombre a quien ayudo a recuperar a su compañero y que se ha ofrecido a llevarlo en su bote a donde el necesite, tras un largo viaje al fin han desembarcado en el puerto de Pueblo Azuliza pero antes comenzar a buscar, Rex tiene que terminar con un pequeño trabajo

**Pueblo Azuliza**

-¡Termine!-Exclamo el chico feliz -¡Esta limpio! ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Muy bien Rex, ya que la cubierta del barco ya no tiene rastros de tu "accidente" puedes ir hasta la ciudad a entregar esa carta

-¡Asombroso!

-Pero recuerda…no comas nada pesado si vas a volver a subir a este barco-Dijo serio el hombre

-No se preocupe estará todo bien

Una vez en el pueblo, Rex decidió empezar con lo más importante, cumplir su promesa al presidente de Devon S.A, pero ciertamente había un detalle con el que no contaba…

-Bien debo buscar a Steven quien debe ser… ¡No tengo idea de cómo luce ese sujeto!-Dijo desesperado-Debí pensar en eso antes…aunque… ya que estoy aquí, quizás debería dar un paseo cerca del gimnasio y tal vez tener un pequeño encuentro amistoso, solo por un rato mientras aclaro esto-Dijo mientras se dirigía con una gran sonrisa hacia el centro de la ciudad

Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al no poder ver a nadie en el gimnasio y que en la puerta de este había un pequeño cartel pegado

"_A todos los retadores les dejo este mensaje, lamentablemente no estaré para recibir a nadie durante algún tiempo por unos asuntos importantes que quiero resolver, ¡Pero vuelvan pronto y aceptare con gusto sus desafíos!"_

_Firma: Brawly_

**-**Esto tiene que ser una broma-Dijo bastante decaído

-Valla parece que tu mala suerte nunca cambiara-Dijo una voz detrás de el

-¡Chris!-En eso se le acerca-Oye porque siempre apareces de la nada, en serio da un poco de miedo, ¿seguro que no eres un fantasma? Con lo pálido que eres, además de que siempre te estas quejando

-Rex…Llevo aquí parado 15 minutos, el hecho que seas tan distraído facilita mucho que te sorprenda

-Jeje, lo siento es que en verdad deseaba retar al gimnasio

-En este gimnasio necesitas al menos 2 pokémon para pelear, espero que al menos cuentes con eso

-¡Claro que sí!-En eso lanza sus pokebolas al aire-¡Observa a mi equipo!-Todos aparecieron

-Valla, un Treecko, un Shroomish y un Slakoth

-¿Qué te parecen amigo?-Dijo Rex mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-Si planeas enfrentar a Brawly con este equipo ten seguro que perderás

-¡¿Qué?!

-A simple vista puedo ver que tus pokémon están en buen nivel, pero los de Brawly tiene una fuerza superior, además contando que este Gimnasio es de tipo Lucha y tienes 2 tipos Planta que son débiles contra este, serás derrotado

-No lo había pensado

-Eso es porque no piensas en nada-En eso lo mira fijamente-Si sigues así no lograras nada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tu forma de actuar, eres demasiado impulsivo, solo mírate yendo a retar así como si nada a Brawly sin tener planeado una estrategia o algo, deberías analizar a tu rival y su forma de pelear antes de siquiera pensar enfrentarte a él en una batalla

-Creo que me emocione mucho… ¡Tengamos una batalla!

-¡Que no me escuchaste!-Dijo Chris bastante molesto

-Si lo hice, creo que una batalla contigo me serviría de mucho para poder analizar mis fuerzas

-Veo que contigo no se puede razonar…pero creo que una pequeña práctica no estaría mal

-¡Asombroso!

-Hagamos esto rápido, una batalla uno contra uno

-Muy bien ¡Vamos Treecko!

-¡Al ataque Gamma!

-¡Loudred!-El pokémon no se veía nada contento

-¿Por qué tienes un pokémon que se ve tan peligroso?-Dijo Rex bastante nervioso por la forma en que este le observaba

-Este amigo aquí, es la prueba de que lo pequeño se puede fortalecer Rex, realmente estoy muy sorprendido, claro que cualquier pokémon a mi cuidado se convierte en un campeón-Dijo muy orgulloso de su propio progreso

-¡Loudred!-Rugió con todas sus fuerzas el pokémon

-Te dejo el primer movimiento Rex, sea como sea el resultado será el mismo

-Nosotros podemos Treecko, ahora ¡Usa Destructor!

Treecko se dirigió a una gran velocidad y ataco fuertemente al Loudred de Chris en su estomago haciendo que este retrocediera un par de pasos

-La velocidad de ese pequeño hará que atacarlo directamente sea muy difícil, será mejor encargarnos de eso ¡Supersónico!

El ataque dejo confundido al Treecko al instante

-¡¿Amigo puedes seguir?!

-Tre…Treecko-Apenas podía moverse sin tambalear

-Perfecto, no tardara en recuperarse así que hay que atacar ahora ¡Gamma usa Pisotón!

Loudred derribo a Treecko sin que este pudiera reaccionar al estar confundido, cuando este estaba contra el suelo puso su pie sobre él y empezó a ejercer una fuerte presión sobre este

-¡Tree…Cko!-El pequeño trataba de resistir a pesar de que diera poco resultado

-¡Treecko trata de liberarte!

-Pierdes el tiempo Rex, la fuerza de Gamma es superior

-Debo hacer algo-Rex estaba tratando de pensar en qué hacer sin embargo solo se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo

-Gamma deja de jugar y termina de una vez

-¡Loudred!

El pokémon tomo al pequeño y lo lanzo al aire, cuando este estaba a punto de caer terminó siendo lanzado contra la pared de un edificio por un potente golpe del Loudred , el impacto fue demasiado para él y termino debilitado en el suelo.

-¡Treecko!-Rex fue hasta donde su débil compañero-Esto es mi culpa amigo perdóname

-Valla Rex acabar contigo no fue problema aun eres un novato, eso o yo soy demasiado fuerte-En eso ve que se queda en silencio-¿Estás bien?

-¡Eso fue increíble amigo!-La derrota no parecía afectarle-¿Cómo fue que lograste una estrategia así en segundos?

-¿En verdad crees que te lo diré así como así?

-Supongo que si

-Uf…-Suspiro resignado-Escúchame, para poder ganar existen muchas formas, una de ellas es la de desbalancear a tu oponente, eso es lo que hice

-¿Me desbalanceaste?

-Para vencer se debe tener en claro la fuerza del rival, tu Treecko es muy ágil por lo cual atacarlo no iba a ser fácil, al usar Supersónico y confundirlo Treecko estaría temporalmente vulnerable, aproveche el momento para atacar

-Eso es impresionante -En eso volvió a sonreír

-Sera mejor que trates de entrenar a tu equipo antes de pensar luchar contra Brawly-En eso se comienza a alejar-Hay un lugar cerca de aquí la cueva granito, ve si te interesa

-¡Gracias amigo!

-Como sea-Dicho esto se fue dejando solo al entrenador

-Sera mejor llevarte a un centro pokémon –Le dijo al pequeño en sus brazos

**En la tarde**

Ya con su amigo en condiciones de luchar, Rex salió del centro pokémon y estuvo recorriendo durante horas en busca del tal Steven, lamentablemente nadie tenia información del hombre, o ni siquiera sabían a quien se feria

Después de mucho buscar y sin lograr encontrar nada Rex decidió ir a la playa para poder descansar y reacomodar sus ideas

-Esto es muy relajante, me pregunto si ese tal Brawly es tan fuerte como dice Chris-Dijo mientras se recostaba en la arena

-¡Estas sí que son verdaderas olas!-Grito alguien a lo lejos

Un hombre de cabello azul se divertía mientras surfeaba las grandes olas, pero a Rex le llamo la atención otra cosa

-¿Eso es un Makuhita?

Junto al hombre en su tabla estaba un pokémon de color amarillo que imitaba los movimientos de su entrenador, a Rex le llamo mucho la atención, así que apenas este llego a la orilla se le acerco para hablarle

-Valla eso fue un buen calentamiento-Le dijo el hombre al pokémon a su lado

-Disculpa

-¿Ah?

-Hola soy Rex, perdón si te molesto, es que me dio mucha curiosidad ver que le enseñaras a surfear a tu pokémon

-Pues es un gusto Rex, pero te equivocas yo no trataba de enseñarle a surfear, estamos entrenando

-¿Entrenando?

-Si así es, le quiero enseñar a mi amigo el secreto del JÜ

-¿JÜ?-Pregunto Rex confundido

-Veras te lo explicare, la lucha está dividida en 2 grandes áreas, GÖ y JÜ, GÖ consiste en la lucha usando la energía de nuestro propio cuerpo pero por otra parte el JÜ hace uso de la energía en la batalla, de igual manera que cuando surfeas

-¿Cuándo surfeas?

-Sip, cuándo surfeas haces uso de las olas en lugar de luchar contra ellas, es por eso que hago que surfee

-Ya veo

-Si vas a retarme más vale que recuerdes el último dato-Dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Uh?

-La medalla de tu chaqueta indica que venciste a Roxanne, por lo tanto debiste venir a Azuliza a retarme

-Un minuto, eso quiere decir… ¡Que tu eres Brawly el líder de Gimnasio!-Dijo sorprendido

-Así es, entonces creo que quieres tener ya tu batalla

-¡Sí!

-Pero lo siento, mañana iré de viaje así que el gimnasio estará cerrado durante varios días

-¡No puede ser!

-Pero si quieres, aunque no estemos en el gimnasio podemos tener nuestra batalla aquí

-¡En serio eso sería…!-En eso recordó

"_Eres demasiado impulsivo, solo mírate yendo a retar así como si nada a Brawly sin tener planeado una estrategia o algo, deberías analizar a tu rival y su forma de pelear antes de siquiera pensar enfrentarte a él en una batalla"_

_-_La verdad… me gustaría que pudiéramos pelear en otro momento

-¿Otro momento?-En eso se puso a pensar-Temo que solo puedo darte una oportunidad, si quieres retarme será mejor que lo hagas mañana a primera hora

-¡Gracias vendré lo antes posible!

-¡Nos vemos y será mejor que te prepares!-Se despidió Brawly

**Cueva granito**

Tras explorar el interior de la cueva Rex opto por un lugar cerca de la entrada para no perderse y así entrenar junto a su equipo sin preocupaciones

-Según Chris este es buen lugar para entrenar, muy bien ¡Salgan equipo!

-¡Treecko!

-¡Shroomish!

-¡Sla…sla…¡Slakoth!

-Bien equipo mañana tendremos una batalla muy dura, quiero que nos concentremos y aprovechemos este tiempo lo mejor que podamos

-¡Treecko Tre!

-¡Shro Romish!

Los pokémon de Rex se veían listos para comenzar, sin embargo Rex se encontraba analizando a su rival

-Brawly…ese sujeto tiene algo…aunque sabía que lo quería enfrentar me conto de las habilidades de su pokémon, si me hubiera enfrentado a él en ese momento…hubiera perdido, debemos volvernos más fuertes

-¿Treecko?

-Oh perdón creo que empecé a pensar en voz alta, mejor comencemos a entrenar, mañana debemos tener todo listo-Dijo mientras sonreía

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, aun así Rex y su equipo se encontraban preparados para el enfrentamiento contra el líder de gimnasio, luego de dejar descansar a sus pokémon Rex decidió parar un poco

-Que cansancio, será mejor comer algo

En eso Rex se percata de que su mochila ya no estaba

-¡Pero qué paso! ¡Juro que la deje aquí!

-Aron…Aron

Un pequeño Aron a la distancia se encontraba con la mochila devorando todo lo que encontraba, incluyendo lo que no era comida

-¡Un ladrón!

-¡Aron!-Al verse descubierto empezó a correr mientras arrastraba la mochila

-¡Vuelve aquí solo quiero que me devuelvas mis cosas!-Rex lo empezó a perseguir

Rex siguió como pudo al pequeño por el lugar, tras adentrarse en lo más profundo por fin logro atraparlo

-Uf…Al fin…enserio que has sido problemático

-Aron-El pequeño se veía apenado por lo que hizo

-No te preocupes por eso, supongo que tenias algo de hambre-En eso se dio cuenta de algo-No… puede ser… ¡Olvide donde está la salida!

-¡Aron!

-¡No me digas que tu tampoco sabes dónde estamos!

-Aron…

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! Uf… supongo que lo mejor será buscar un camino de regreso

Rex y el pequeño Aron recorrieron durante horas en el interior de la cueva sin lograr nada, a cada paso que daban parecían estar más perdidos en ese laberinto

-Esto no puede ser, lo peor es que el Pokegear no tiene señal aquí adentro, creo que no hay forma de salir

De un momento a otro las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a agrietarse y todo empezó a temblar

-¡Un terremoto!

Desde las grietas en las paredes empezaron a salir un grupo de pokémones flotantes

-¿Beldums?-Dijo Rex confundido-¿Qué yo sepa no son de por aquí?

-¡Aron Aron!

-¡Tienes razón a lo mejor son de algún entrenador!, será mejor seguirlos

Rex y su acompañante siguieron al gran grupo de Beldums que parecían guiarse muy bien dentro de la cueva, estos llegaron junto a un hombre de cabello plateado y traje negro que se encontraba revisando una piedra en su mano.

-Ya volvieron equipo, han hecho un excelente trabajo

-¿Hola?

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Rex decidió acercarse, tal vez el hombre pudiera decirle como encontrar la salida

-Disculpe que interrumpa su…lo que sea que esté haciendo es que yo…

-Buen día muchacho, veo que te interesa lo que estoy haciendo aquí

-En realidad estoy perdido

-Oh ya veo…-Dijo visiblemente decepcionado

-Pero…supongo que echar un vistazo no me hará daño

-¡Maravilloso!-Dijo el hombre con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí con sus pokémon?

-Yo y mis amigos estamos aquí para buscar diversas piedras, como puedes ver yo soy un coleccionista de piedras

-¿Un coleccionista de piedras?-Rex no parecía emocionado

-Así es, aunque a simple viste parezca algo común y corriente no lo es, muchas piedras presenta cualidades extraordinarias, hay algunas piedras que poseen energía en su interior y si algún pokémon entra en contacto con ella logran absorberla y evolucionar

-No lo sabía, realmente hay mucho de esto que pasaba por alto

-Jeje así es ¡Oh que modales los míos! olvide presentarme, mucho gusto mi nombre es Steven

-Un gusto Steven soy Rex-En eso reacciono-¡Eres Steven!

-Si eso dije-Respondió algo asustado

-Tengo algo muy importante que el presidente de Devon S.A me pidió entregarte

-¿Mi padre?

-¿Tu padre es el Presidente?, bueno eso ya no importa, ten aquí esta-En eso Rex le extendió el sobre

-¿Por qué esta toda babeada?

-Jeje creo que mi amigo trato de comérsela

-¡Aron!-Respondió un poco avergonzado el pequeño pokémon

-No se preocupen, lo importante es que el contenido está intacto

-¡Muy bien, logre cumplirle mi palabra al presidente!

-Valla miren nada mas-En eso Steven revisa el reloj de su muñeca-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Rex, ya esta amaneciendo

-¡Amaneciendo!-Al parecer se le había pasado la hora-¡Debo ir por mi batalla!

-¿Eres un entrenador?-Pregunto Steven confundido

-¡Así es! ¡Planeo convertirme en el mejor de todos!

-Mmm…ya veo, entonces creo que tú y yo nos volveremos a ver muy pronto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabrás en su momento, lo mejor será irnos, sígueme

-¡Claro!-En eso ve al pequeño Aron-Nos volveremos a ver mi amigo

-Aron Ron-El pequeño se veía algo triste

-No te preocupes estaré bien

-¿No bienes Rex?-Pregunto Steven a lo lejos

-Muy bien

Ya fuera de la cueva Rex se despidió de Steven y siguió su camino hasta el gimnasio del pueblo, una vez adentro se encontró a Brawly preparando a su equipo

-Llegaste, no sabes cuánto espere, cada uno usara 2 pokémon solo tu podrás cambiarlos en el curso de la batalla, cuando los pokémon de alguno ya no puedan pelear la batalla habrá terminado

-Créeme que no te lo dejare fácil, yo y mi equipo hemos entrenado muy duro para este momento

-Comencemos Rex ¡Machop hora de luchar!

-¡Ma Machop!

-¡Aquí vamos!

Cuando Rex lanzo su pokebola solo se pudo ver un destello durante unos segundos antes de que el Machop de Brawly callera contra el suelo derribado

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Brawly no lograba ver qué era lo que atacaba a su pokémon

El Machop de Brawly trataba de ver en cual dirección vendría el siguiente golpe, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar era derribado de nuevo

-¡Machop!-El pequeño volvió a ser derribado por cuarta vez

En medio del campo se detuvo el pequeño pokémon verde cansado después de lanzar tantos ataques sin descansó

-Valla me impresionas, la velocidad de ese Treecko es impresionante

-Y esperas a que veas como incremento su fuerza ¡Destructor!

-¡Treecko!-El pequeño se dirigió otra vez a atacar

El pokémon de Brawly al término derribado en cuestión de segundo por tantos ataques consecutivos

-Agiles movimientos, bien hecho

-Vamos Brawly saca a tu segundo pokémon

-Muy bien, parece que ya es la hora ¿No amigo?-Dijo mientras miraba la pokeball en su mano-¡Vamos Makuhita!

-¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Es hora de que me muestres el secreto del JÜ del que tanto has hablado!

-Si tu lo pides entonces ¡Luchare con ese mismo entusiasmo tuyo!

-Amigo descansa por ahora, ¡Vamos Shroomish!

- A sí que ahora iras con ese pequeño, interesante

-¡Vamos Shroomish usa Placaje!

El Shroomish de Rex ataco con todo lo que tenia pero cada golpe que daba era esquivado por el Makuhita sin ninguna dificultad

-¡Shroomish usa placaje otra vez!

El resultado siguió siendo el mismo y al cabo de unos minutos el Shroomish quedo bastante agotado

-¡La mejor forma es…correr la ola!

En eso el makuhita le propino un fuerte golpe dejando gravemente herido al Shroomish

-¿Amigo crees poder seguir?

-Roomish-Se veía muy confiado a pesar de todas las heridas

-Tu pokémon parece tener un gran espíritu, se nota que lo has entrenado bien, pero aun así no es suficiente para vencer el secreto de JÜ

-¡Vamos usa Golpe Cabeza!

-Tratas de usar la fuerza, pero eso no te ayudara en nada

El Makuhita esquivo el ataque otra vez y cuando el Shroomish quedo desprevenido recibió un golpe que lo dejo tirado contra la pared

-Parece que tu amigo ya no puede continuar

-Regresa Shroomish-En eso le sonríe a Brawly-Valla eres realmente impresionante, tu pokémon puede devolver cualquier ataque que le lance sin problemas, ese secreto del JÜ es bastante impresiónate

-Je je tienes razón-Dijo Brawly bastante alagado

-Pero creo que aun hay mas, cuando tu pokemon pelea va fluyendo con el oponente en vez de contraatacar, haciendo esto hace que poco a poco la energía vaya siendo acumulado en su interior, ¿O me equivoco?

-Bien hecho Rex-Dijo mientras aplaudía-Pero…Supongo que sabes qué pasa cuando se acumula la energía verdad

-Presiento que estas a punto de mostrármelo

-La razón de hacer esto… ¡Era para evolucionar!

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Makuhita empezó a brillar, luego de unos segundos su forma empezó a cambiar

-¡Un Hariyama!-Dijo Rex impresionado

-Esto aun no acaba ¡Vamos Rex usa a tu siguiente pokémon!

-Sí, ¡Vamos Treecko!

-¡Treecko Tree!

-Hariyama ¡Usa Tiro vital!

El recién evolucionado pokémon tomo al pequeño en sus manos y lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo

-¡Amigo rápido levántate!

-Trecko…Tre-El pequeño trataba como podía de levantarse del suelo

-¡Ahora usa Empujón!

-¡Treecko esquívalo!

Pero el pequeño recibió nuevamente un ataque directo dejándolo casi sin fuerzas para continuar

-Los ataques tipo Lucha lo están dañando gravemente-Rex observaba a su pequeño compañero volver a levantarse

-Un ataque más y este acabado

-¡Vamos debo hacer algo!-En eso pensó-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Chris?

"_Valla parece que tu mala suerte nunca cambiara"_

_-_Eso no me ayuda… ¡Debo recordar!

"_Escúchame, para poder ganar existen muchas formas, una de ellas es la de desbalancear a tu oponente, eso es lo que hice"_

-¡Eso es! Solo debo esperar el momento justo

-Sera mejor que no te distraigas, ¡Hariyama acaba con el usa Empujón una vez más!

-¡Treecko rápido esquívalo!

-¡Treecko!

-Correr no te servirá, ¡Usa Empujón otra vez!

-¡Treecko esquiva todo lo que te lance!

El pequeño hizo uso de su agilidad para esquivar todos los ataques que le eran lanzados, sin embargo el Hariyama seguía atacando ferozmente

-"Debo esperar el momento para atacar"-Pensó Rex

-¡Una vez mas Hariyama!

-¡Treecko esquívalo!

El pequeño se quito en el momento justo haciendo que el Hariyama casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo

-¡Ahora! ¡Treecko usa Destructor contras sus piernas!

El pequeño ataco al gran pokémon haciendo que este terminara derribado contra el piso

-¡Eso no servirá de nada!

En cuestión de segundos el pokémon se levanto del suelo

-¡Treecko toma impulso y ataca con destructor!

-¡Hariyama prepárate!

Ya a una buena distancia Treecko se dirigió con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo e permitía para atacar

-¡Hariyama usa Tiro Vital una vez se acerque a ti!

Ambos pokémon estaban preparados para atacar con todo lo que tenían, en tan solo segundos estaban uno frente al otro, ambos atacaron… pero solo uno lo logro

-¡Hariyama!

El gran pokémon no pudo avanzar por el gran dolor de sus piernas, entonces el pequeño aprovechando el momento ataco con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su enemigo cayera ante su propio peso, eso junto con el potente golpe recibido fue suficiente para derrotarlo

-¡Lo lograste amigo ven aquí!

-¡Treecko!

El pequeño salto para ser recibido por su entrenador, sin embargo cuando estaba por caer en los brazos de su amigo un brillo se apodero de su cuerpo

-¡Auch!-Grito Rex por el peso extra de su amigo-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Grov?

-Amigo ya evolucionaste esto es increíble, aunque ya no te podre llevar en mi hombro

-¡Grovyle!

-Si yo también estoy muy feliz por esto

-Valla Rex, parece que ese entrenamiento tuyo si dio frutos, estoy impresionado

-Gracias, aunque gran parte se lo debo al consejo de un amigo

-Aun así has dado una buena pelea y no solo tú, tu amigo también mostro una gran fuerza, te mereces esto Rex, ¡La medalla Puño será la prueba de que has vencido en este gimnasio!

-Muchas gracias Brawly, supongo que debo ir ya por mi tercera medalla

-Suerte en Ciudad Malvalona entonces

-A sí que debo ir a Malvalona

-¿No me digas que no sabias a donde ir?

-Bueno…Ahora lo se

-Je, será mejor que partas lo más pronto posible

-¡Gracias por todo Brawly!

-Cuídate Rex, asegúrate de seguir entrenando muy duro

-Cuenta con ello

Ya con todo listo Rex partió rumbo al puerto para encontrarse con el Señor Arenque y partir a su siguiente destino, Ciudad Portual

**Más tarde ese día**

Rex se encontraba en la cubierta del barco del señor arenque observando el cielo y pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en Azuliza, pero por otro lado estaba muy feliz por haber podido cumplir con su promesa y ganar su segunda medalla

-Valla muchacho, se ve que ese duelo debió haber sido muy emocionante, no has parado de ver esa medalla en una hora

-Je, creo que en verdad fue un buen día, entregue la carta y logre vencer a Brawly, aunque tuve un poco de ayuda

-¿Ayuda?

-Un consejo por así decirlo, de un viejo amigo

-Cuenta de ese compañero tuyo Rex

-Es una larga historia, quizás para otro momento

-Bien, ya que entregaste esa carta supongo que ahora te vas a dirigir a Portual verdad

-Claro que si-En eso se paro en una de las barandas del barco-¡Por que no hay nada que me detenga en mi misión de…!

-¿Misión de que Rex?-En eso lo mira fijamente-¡Oh No!

-¡Rayos!-Y otra vez Rex hizo de las suyas

-¡Acababa de pulir esa parte!

-Pues creo que deberá hacerlo de nuevo

-Voy por el trapeador-Dijo bastante frustrado

Ahora que Rex ha logrado ganar su segunda medalla se encuentra un paso más cerca de alcanzar su meta, pero no solo eso, una vez en Portual Rex lograra cumplir con la tarea que le fue dada por el presidente, pero no sabe que esto será más difícil de lo que se imagina.

**Continuara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Imán de problemas **

Era un nuevo día en la región de Hoenn, el sol se encontraba brillando en lo más alto del cielo y en medio de las claras aguas de la región, un joven se encontraba celebrando por su reciente victoria

-¡Yo ho Yo ho pirata siempre ser! ¡Vamos capitán acompáñame!-Dijo Rex muy animado

-No gracias, estoy muy bien aquí-Dijo el hombre mientras observaba a como su amigo se había olvidado de sus mareos por toda la alegría que lo abrumaba

-¡Prepárate Ciudad Portual, pues Rex está en camino!-Grito mientras miraba el inmenso océano

-Oye muchacho-Lo llamo el hombre

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A dónde planeas dirigirte después de ir a Portual?

-Pues…-En eso empezó a recordar lo que Brawly le dijo-¡Oh si debo ir hasta Malvalona para mi siguiente batalla!

-Ya veo, entonces te deseo suerte, el camino para convertirte en un gran entrenador ha de ser muy duro

-Tiene razón, una vez vences a los 8 Gimnasios viene lo más difícil, el alto mando-Dijo mientras se imaginaba el largo camino que aún le esperaba recorrer

-¿Alto mando?-Pregunto el hombre ignorante de lo que esto significaba

-Estos entrenadores son considerados superiores y aún más poderosos que los líderes de gimnasio, solo puedes enfrentarte a ellos si tienes las 8 medallas correspondientes y son la última prueba a la que debe afrontar un entrenador antes de poder retar al actual campeón de la región-Termino de explicar Rex

-Ya veo, deben ser un verdadero reto considerando que son aún más fuertes que un líder de gimnasio

-Si así es, pero eso no me preocupa, una vez los vences tienes la oportunidad de enfrentar al campeón y si lo derrotas serás conocido como el entrenador más fuerte de toda tu región, ¡Y yo sé que lo lograre!-El entusiasmo del entrenador era realmente notable tanto en su sonrisa como en el tono de su voz

-No parece preocuparte lo fuertes que puedan ser esos sujetos verdad

-¡Claro que no! ¡Al contrario no puedo esperar para…! ¡Que esa pasando!

Se sintió un gran estruendo al frente del barco, como si hubieran chocado con algo, tanto Rex como el capitán temían haber herido algún pokémon que se encontraba nadando por los alrededores y no los haya visto

-¿Capitán puede ver algo?

-Solo un monto de tablas-En eso el hombre vio como del agua una extraña criatura emergía-¡Demonio marino!

-¿Demonio marino?

El entrenador de cabello alborotado empezó a observar a la criatura, quien no era más que un chico con un Corphish en la cabeza, pero no era cualquier chico

-¡Hola Chris!, ¿disfrutando el paisaje?-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállate!-El comentario no le causaba ninguna gracia a Chris, quien solo podía aferrarse a lo último que quedaba de su pequeña balsa que había sido destruida por el barco del señor Arenque

-¡Capitán, venga no es un demonio solo un viejo amigo!

-¿Amigo?-Dijo el hombre mientras salía del barril en el que anteriormente estaba escondido

-Si así es-En eso voltea a donde Chris-¿Por cierto por que estabas flotando a mitad del océano?

-Me dirigía a Portual en mi balsa, pero mi motor me fallo a mitad de camino-Dijo mientras apuntaba al pokémon en su cabeza

-Pobrecito, debió haberse agotado

-Claro que no, le dije que no podía comerse las bayas de mi mochila… ¡Pero no me hizo caso, esas bayas no las podía digerir y termino confundido a mitad de camino!...Luego unos tontos me derivaron con su barco

-Parece que no ha sido tu día, ¿Qué tal si te damos un aventón? También vamos a Portual

-Si muchacho-Dijo el capitán uniéndose a la conversación- Acéptalo como una disculpa de nuestra parte

-Ir en su barco con el imán de mala suerte de Rex o flotar a la deriva…Creo que me arriesgare aquí

-Vamos muchacho, si te quedas ahí solo te convertirás en comida de Sharpedos

-Uf…está bien-Termino cediendo Chris, ciertamente no le agradaba a idea de estar con Rex y su "Suerte" pero era mejor que convertirse en el bocadillo de los pokémon del océano

-Así se habla ¡Ahora iremos como un equipo a Portual!

El viaje había sido muy largo, sobre todo para Chris quien tuvo que estar durante todo el viaje escuchando el sin fin de historias que Rex tenia, pero en eso llego al punto en que el chico le hablo de una "Misión" que involucraba unas extrañas piezas para un proyecto

-¿Una misión?

-Así es , el mismo presidente de Devon S.A me encargo la misión de llevar estas piezas asta ciudad Portual

-¿A ti?-Pregunto sin creer lo que le decía

-¡Sip! Es asombroso

-Valla…el hombre debió estar desesperado

-Bueno y ¿Tu que me cuentas, te paso algo emocionante?-Pregunto muy curioso el entrenador

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, además invades mi espacio personal-Dijo para después levantarse y alejarse a una distancia muy exagerada

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Trato de alejarme de ti, solo atraes problemas

-¡Claro que no!...Bueno, excepto por la vez que te baje por accidente los pantalones frente a la chica que te gustaba y la vez que casi incendio tu casa en tu cumpleaños o ¡Y el accidente con los Wumperls! esa vez sí que lloraste… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Chris tenía en ese momento sus manos peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Rex y trataba de controlarse para no saltar y ahórcalo

-¡Tierra a la vista camaradas!-Grito el capitán

-¡Es ciudad Portual! ¡Asombroso!

-¿Qué?-Chris pudo ver a lejos que se acercaban a su destino-¡Por fin! Ya no soportaba ni un minuto más en este bote

Una vez ambos chicos se despidieron del hombre y agradecieron su ayuda continuaron con su camino hasta la playa de ciudad Portual

El lugar era realmente hermoso, la dulce brisa y la suave arena generaban un ambiente muy agradable, los entrenadores y sus pokémon se divertían jugando o simplemente descasaban

-Esto es muy relajante-Decía Rex mientras miraba en todas las direcciones que podía

-Odio la playa-Respondió su compañero fastidiado

-Valla, jamás conocí a nadie que odiara la playa

-¿Es enserio? El sofocante calor, la irritante arena, el insoportable grito de los niños, no sé cómo la gente puede hallar relajante este lugar

-Eres un amargado-Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

-Como sea, recuerda que debes entregar esas piezas

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Si sabes dónde llevarlas no?

-La verdad…no, ¡Pero no puede ser tan difícil!

-No puede ser -Suspiro-Supongo que no tengo más opción que ayudarte para que no lo arruines en grande

-¡Genial seremos un equipo!

-¡Claro que no!, como sea, debemos dirigirnos hasta los astilleros Babor

-¡Si!... ¿Y eso por qué?

-En los astilleros Babor es donde se lleva a cabo la construcción de diversos vehículos, tendría mucho sentido que necesitaran estas piezas para su próximo trabajo

-Tienes razón, ¡Pues en marcha!

A lo lejos un pequeño pokémon de color azul observaba a todas las personas de la playa desde su escondite, esperando encontrar a alguna persona que tuviera algo de valor, fue en eso que puso su atención en 2 entrenadores que pasaban de forma distraída cerca de él, por lo que decidió actuar

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Pregunto Chris al ver como el pequeño pokémon corría hacia ellos

-Creo que es un Marill-En eso se dirige hasta el -Hola amigo, veo que te diviertes por aquí

-No creo que deberías acercarte, podría ser peligroso

-Vamos Chris, es solo un pequeño amigo, deberías dejar esa paranoia tuya y relajarte-Dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño para acariciar su cabeza-¿Lo ves?

-¡Marill!-El pequeño se acercó al entrenador para darle un abrazo, este le correspondió al instante sin saber el verdadero motivo que este tenia

Tras unos segundos el pequeño se separó del entrenador y se fue por donde apareció en primer lugar

-Te dije que no había ningún peligro, mi instinto no puede fallarme

Rex parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, pero por otro lado Chris solo podía poner una mano en su cara como muestra de decepción ante lo muy distraído que podía ser el chico

-Rex, ¿Me harías el favor de mostrarme las piezas?

-Claro que si deben estar en mi mochila…la cual…desapareció-Dijo después de darse cuenta de que su mochila se había desvanecido-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

-¡Eres un tonto ese Marill se la llevo!

-¡Tenemos que atraparlo!

-En serio, yo creo que sería mejor dejar que se la quede, ni que tuviera unas importantes piezas para un gran proyecto

-¡Ahórrate el sarcasmo para después y corre!

Ambos entrenadores recorrieron gran parte de la playa hasta por fin poder dar con el pequeño pokémon, quien se encontraba revisando su botín

-¡Ahí esta!

-¡Marill!-El pequeño volvió a tomar la mochila y empezó a correr de los 2 chicos que lo seguían para robarle lo que robo, sin embargo conocía la playa mucho mejor que ellos, por lo que tomarles ventaja no le fue muy difícil

-Esto no está resultando, hay que acorralarlo, tú ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha

-¿Mi izquierda o tu izquierda?

-La tuya ¡No pierdas el tiempo y corre!

Ambos chicos se separaron y lograron cerrarle el paso

-Ma…Marill-El pequeño no veía forma de salvarse, o al menos eso fue hasta que vio a una chica a lo lejos, la cual le podría ayudar para dejar a sus perseguidores-¡Marill!

-¡Se está escapando!

-¡Rex deja de jugar y atrapa ya a ese Marill!

-¡Eso intento Chris es muy veloz para ser tan pequeño!

El pokémon fue hasta la chica y salto por encima de ella, sabiendo que el entrenador no podría reaccionar a tiempo

¡Cuidado!-La chica vio a Rex el cual reacciono demasiado tarde

Ambos chocaron terminando derribados en el suelo

-Hay mi cabeza-Dijo Rex mientras se buscaba alguna herida

-¡Rex por tu culpa lo perdí de vista!, si no encontramos a ese Marill se quedara con esas piezas que debías entregar

-Ya lo sé Chris solo… –Rex se levantó y vio a la chica que él había derribado- ¡Lo siento no quería chocar contigo! ¿Estás bien?,

-Sí, estoy bien-En eso se puso de pie -Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Esto…Pues…Soy Rex y él es Chris

-Luego tendrás tiempo para presentarte, debemos buscar a ese ladrón

-¿Ladrón?-La coordinadora no tenía idea de lo que los chicos decían

-Pues…-Rex no sabía si contarle a la chica pero algo en ella le inspiraba confianza-Un pequeño Marill se robó mi mochila y tratamos de encontrarlo

-Ya veo…quiero ayudarles-La coordinadora se veía muy segura de lo que decía

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Pues…creo que de no ser por mí lo hubieran atrapado, quiero enmendar mi error y ayudarlos

-¡Claro!-A Rex no parecía importarle que la chica los acompañara

-Bien-Chris no parecía muy convencido- Solo no estorbes

-Qué carácter-Susurro la coordinadora

-Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Rex se acercó donde ella

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me da curiosidad

-Oh, soy Alice, Alice Drevis

-Alice, es un nombre realmente hermo… ¡Auch!-Rex fue cayado por un golpe de su compañero

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! Hasta un Torkoal es más veloz que ustedes

Y así el pequeño grupo empezó su búsqueda, durante el trayecto Rex y Alice conversaban de cualquier tema y parecían llevarse bastante bien, en cambio Chris no parecía confiar del todo en lo que Alice decía, le parecía muy extraño que la chica aceptara ayudarlos sin que apenas se conocieran, esa chica quizás los estaba engañando, eso o el calor lo estaba volviendo paranoico

-Estoy muy cansada… ¿Podemos parar un rato?-Decía Alice mientras sacaba un abanico de su mochila

-Uf…creo que no sería mala idea-Por otra parte Rex se había tirado en la arena para tratar regular su agitada respiración

-No puede ser, enserio se van a rendir solo llevamos 2 horas máximo

-¡Sí!-Respondieron Alice y Rex al mismo tiempo

-No podemos parar, ni siquiera tenemos una pista de donde puede estar ese Marill

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a las personas de por allá?-Rex apuntaba con sus pocas fuerzas una casa a lo lejos

-Puede que sepan algo, ¡Muévanse holgazanes!

Chris, Rex y Alice, estos 2 últimos ya sin fuerzas, se dirigieron hasta la pequeña casa de playa, en la entrada de esta había una pequeña niña invitando a todos a entrar

-¡Entrenadores escuchen! Sean grandes o pequeños, fuertes o debiluchos… ¡Mi padre les dará mil vueltas a todos!-La pequeña vio a los 3 y se dirigió hasta ellos-¡Bienvenidos retadores!

-Te equivocas, no queremos retar a nadie, solo buscamos un poco de información

-¡Claro!, pasen

-No yo estoy bien

-No lo digo por ti, tus amigos no se ven nada bien-Dijo mientras señalaba a Rex y Alice que estaban tirados en la arena

-Supongo que lo mejor será llevarlos a dentro

Una vez los 2 se recuperaran la pequeña trajo a su padre para que pudieran hablar con el

-Mi pequeña dijo que ustedes necesitaban información ¿Qué buscan exactamente?

-Pensamos que como ustedes son de por aquí, sabrían algo sobre un Marill

-Déjame adivinar, les robo sus cosas y escapo

-¿Cómo lo supo?-Pregunto Rex

-Verán, aquí nos encargamos de organizar batallas, cada día muchos entrenadores vienen y se enfrentan entre ellos…

-No veo a donde nos lleva esto-A Chris solo le interesaba ir al grano

-Bueno-Continuo el hombre-Hace algún tiempo, un niño y su Azuril vinieron con la intensión de luchar aquí, pero fueron derrotados una y otra vez, el entrenador abandono a Azuril al considerarlo débil, el pequeño espero durante semanas a que su entrenador volviera por el…

-Pero jamás volvió verdad

-Jamás lo hizo, el pequeño cambio y se convirtió en un ladrón, se podría decir que trata de llenar un vacío que surgió cuando su entrenador lo dejo…eso o es un codicioso

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta?

-Podría estar en cualquier parte

-Mmm… ¡Tengo una plan!-Dijo Rex

-Me parece un mal plan-Respondió Chris

-Pero…ni siquiera lo he dicho

-Sé que no funcionara

-¡Porque no apoyas mis planes!

-¡Porque son tus planes!

-¡CALMENSE!-Alice se puso entre ellos-Debemos darle una oportunidad a Rex

-Gracias, mi plan es simple, solo buscamos algo brillante y lo usamos de carnada

-Me parece una buena idea-En eso la coordinadora se voltea asta Chris-¿Y bien señor exigente?

-Supongo que podría funcionar

-Bien, está decidido, seguiremos tu plan Rex-Dijo mientras se dirigía hasta el-Empecemos

Tras usar algunas de las cosas de Chris como carnada, a pesar de las múltiples protestas de este, el grupo decidió dejarlas cerca de donde vieron al Marill por última vez, una vez hecho se escondieron tras un montón de rocas a esperar

-¿Crees que funcione?-Susurro la coordinadora a Rex

-Por supuesto, al 100%, o al menos un 72%

-Shh, ahí viene

El pequeño observo durante un rato las cosas de Chris, sin embargo nada le llamo la atención y termino por irse del lugar

-Parece que si tiene buen gusto después de todo-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de gato en su rostro

-¡Cállate! Por lo menos logramos atraerlo, debemos seguirlo

Los entrenadores y la coordinadora siguieron al Marill hasta un parte que quedaba muy alejada del resto de la playa, en los alrededores había una cueva la que aparentemente era el hogar del pokémon, este dejo un par de cosas y volvió a irse

-¿Quién va a entrar primero?-Dijo un nervioso Rex, no podía ver nada en el interior de la cueva, por lo cual entrar le sería bastante complicado, sobre todo porque su linterna estaba en su mochila

-Damas primero-Dijo Chris mientras empujaba a Alice adentro

-¡Claro que no!-Luego de darse cuenta de su exagerado grito Alice trato de calmarse-Puedo arreglar esto ¡Vamos Samantha!

-¿Ralts?-La pequeña se veía confundida al ver a su entrenadora con 2 desconocidos

-Descuida, son amigos, necesitamos tu ayuda ¡Usa Destello!

El ataque de la pequeña hizo que su cuerpo se envolviera en luz, lo suficiente para ayudarles a mostrarles el camino

Los 3 entraron a la cueva hasta llegar a donde el pokémon guardaba sus "Tesoros", habían montones de objetos, algunos podía tener algún valor, los otros solo eran adornos o basura

-Increíble, se nota que ocupa muy bien su tiempo

-Deja de adular al ladrón y busca tu mochila para irnos de aquí

-Veamos, debe estar por… ¡Asombroso!

-¡¿La encontraste?!

-No, pero encontré un comic edición especial de Taurino Omega

-…Torpe

-Lo guardare en cuanto encuentre mi mochila

-¡Ahí esta!-Grito Alice mientras corría hasta uno de los montones

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡Mi Pokedex! -En eso tomo un pequeño aparato del tamaño de una calculadora

-Un momento…-Chris empezó a analizar la situación-¡Por eso es que decidiste acompañarnos! ¡Solo querías recuperar esa cosa!

-Claro que sí, ese Marill tomo mi Pokedex cuando choco conmigo, sabía que si los seguía me llevarían hasta ella, ¿Por qué otra razón crees que decidí acompañar a dos chicos de su tipo?

-¿Nuestro tipo?

-Entrenadores, las medallas de su chaqueta los delatan, realmente no me agradan

-¡¿Qué tienen de malo los entrenadores?!-Chris empezaba a molestarse con la actitud que empezó a tomar la chica

-Los entrenadores solo explotan a sus pokémon, los obligan a pelear en horribles batallas, los usan solo como si fueran herramientas y cuando ya no les sirven los abandonan como hicieron con ese Marill

-No tienes idea de lo que es ser un entrenador, aunque claro solo eres una nenita mimada-Dijo con tono frio y sin emoción alguna

-Me voy de aquí, ya tengo mi pokedex así que dejare de perder mi tiempo con ustedes-Dicho eso es alejo del lugar junto con su Ralts

-¡Encontré mi mochila amigo!-Dijo apareciendo detrás de Chris-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Alice?

-Se fue, pero es mejor así, vámonos aun tienes que entregar las piezas

-Espero que este bien

Una vez fuera de la cueva ambos entrenadores partieron a la ciudad pero alguien los estaba esperando

-¡Ma Marill!-El Marill no estaba nada feliz de que alguien entrar a su casa y tomara "sus" cosas

-¡Parece que quiere pelear! ¡Yo me apunto!

-Como quieras-Chris solo decidió sentarse en la arena y descansar-Solo termina rápido

-Muy bien ¡Vamos Shroomish!

-¡Ro Romish!

-¡Maa…Rill!-El pokémon ataco con placaje

-¡Esquívalo y usa Golpe cabeza!

-¡Shroomish!

El pokémon termino derribado en la arena y como extra el efecto espora del Shroomish lo dejo paralizado

-¡Muy bien hora de capturarlo!-Rex lanzo su pokébola directo hasta el Marill, la Parálisis le daría más oportunidades para atraparlo

-¡Marill!

-¿Qué?

El pokemon la desvió con su cola y se fue corriendo lejos del lugar

-Lastima, supongo que será para la próxima ¡Buen trabajo amigo regresa!

-Ya terminaste

-Supongo que si

-Bien, vámonos de aquí hemos perdido mucho tiempo

-¡Andando mi amigo!

**Ciudad Portual**

Alice quien había llegado hasta la ciudad se dirigía hasta el lugar donde se realizaría el primer concurso, para no sentirse tan sola había sacado a su compañera para poder hablarle

-Como se atreve a hablarme a si, ese emo cuatro ojos es un tonto, todos los entrenadores son unos brutos

-¿Mudkip?-Su amiga quien había escuchado toda la historia parecía decirle "¿No crees que fuiste muy dura?"

-¡Claro que no! Uf…me concentrare en mi presentación para el concurso-En eso la chica sintió como una mano se ponía sobre su hombro sin ninguna delicadeza deteniéndola

-Disculpe señorita, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente

-No…puede…ser-Alice reconocía perfectamente esa voz, el mismo hombre que había tratado de acabar con ella en ciudad Ferrica estaba frente a ella

-Qué bueno que te acuerdas de mí, es hora de terminar lo que empezamos ¿No crees?

Alice no tuvo tiempo para gritar por ayuda, el hombre había puesto en su cara un pañuelo impregnado de un raro olor el cual hizo que todo le diera vueltas hasta volverse negro

En el otro lado de la ciudad ajenos a lo que le pasaba a la coordinadora, Chris y Rex se encontraban en los Astilleros Babor, aunque las cosas tampoco eran favorables para ellos

-¡No puede ser!-Gritaba Rex de rodillas hacia el cielo o techo en ese caso

-Cálmate, ¿Cómo que el Cap. Babor no está?

Rex y Chris se encontraban hablando con uno de los asistentes del Cap. Babor, el hombre encargado de los proyectos que realizaban en el lugar y a quien debían entregar las piezas

-Pues…el Cap. Babor no está, se encuentra en el museo Oceánico en este momento, tal vez si tienen suerte lo encuentren

-Uf…sabía que acompañarte solo traería problemas, ¡Vámonos!

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo un recuperado Rex

Para suerte de los 2 el Museo Oceánico estaba bastante cerca, para su mala suerte había alguien que los esperaba

-Señorita Angie, el objetivo con las piezas ha ingresado al área-En lo alto de una azotea un hombre observaba a los 2 chicos ingresar y comunicaba todo lo que veía a la mujer a través de su radio

-Entendido, prepárese daré la orden para que todos los hombres ingresen al museo, debemos conseguir las piezas a toda costa

-¡Entendido!

Una vez la mujer dio la orden, los hombres salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a ingresar dentro del Museo.

**Continuara**

**Feliz navidad…atrasada, pero igual, espero que todos lo hayan pasado bien y que hayan disfrutado con sus familias, felicidades y les deseo un próspero año nuevo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ¡El líder del temible equipo Aqua!**

**-**Este lugar es de lo mejor-El chico de cabellos alborotados observaba los modelos a escalas del lugar como si fuera un niño en una dulcería

-Que infantil, el Cap. Babor debe estar por aquí-Por otro lado Chris solo se concentraba en revisar el lugar para encontrar al hombre y terminar de una vez

-Relájate, debemos disfrutar, en casa no había nada como esto

-Tú has disfrutado pero yo solo he tenido que hacer de niñero

-Eso no es cierto

-¡Tuve que pagar tu entrada!

-Te lo devolveré…tal vez-Dijo lo último susurro

-Como sea, debemos recorrer todo el lugar hasta que...

Chris se quedó helado, frente a ellos un grupo de hombres uniformados se encontraban revisando el lugar, Chris los reconoció como las personas contra las que lucho cerca del bosque Petalia

-¡Rex debemos irnos!... ¿Rex?-Chris noto que su compañero había desaparecido-¡Como hace eso!

-Escucharon eso-El grito Chris término delatando su posición

-¡Por allá!

-¡Hay esta uno de los chicos!

-¡A él!

-Esto no puede ser bueno, ¡Supongo que no tengo más opción que pelear!, ¡Alpha acábalos!

-¡Combusken!

-Juro que matare a Rex después de esto-Decía mientras se preparaba para luchar

En otra parte del museo, Rex se encontraba corriendo desesperado mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de donde su amigo estaba

-¡Donde está el baño en este lugar!, por que tome tantos refrescos

En su búsqueda de un baño el entrenador término en una de las salas más importantes del museo, en esta estaba todo lo relacionado con los pokémon legendarios de la región

-¡Increíble!, nunca había visto algo como esto

Había muchas pinturas y escritos, algunos parecían ser sumamente antiguos y otros habían tenido que ser restaurados y traducidos, varios tenían información sobre un antiguo pokémon que al despertar de su sueño de 1000 años concedía 3 deseos a quien lo necesitara

Pero lo que más termino llamándole la atención fue un antiguo pergamino que se encontraba dentro de una vitrina de cristal en el centro de la sala, luego de estar mirándola fijamente un tiempo decidió acercarse y leerlo

-¿El trio creador?-Era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso así que continuo

"_El trio creador fue quien le dio vida a Hoenn , Kyogre, el legendario que creó los mares y océanos; lagos y lagunas ,Groudon el Pokémon legendario que creó los continentes hace miles de millones de años, y los elevó por encima del nivel del mar y Rayquaza el más fuerte entre los 3, este es el Creador del cielo, viento, nubes y cambios de climas, es quien mantiene el equilibrio del cielo_"

"_Al ya no quedar más espacio en el mundo Kyogre el rey del mar y Groudon el señor de la tierra comenzaron una gran batalla destruyendo casi todo lo que habían creado, pero Rayquaza siendo el que mantiene el equilibrio, hizo que sus poderes de lluvia y sol fueran nulos, y usando su poder, luchó contra ellos haciendo que durmieran, arreglando el desastre que causaron"_

-Valla…y pensar que existen pokémon con tal poder-Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa

-Veo que te interesas por la historia de nuestra región-Una voz detrás suyo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Sí, todo esto es realmente impresionante

-No deberías emocionarte tanto, estas son solo leyendas

-¿Leyendas?

-Pues, muchos científicos han investigado durante años tratando de encontrar a estos legendarios pokémon, pero la verdad no se ha logrado mucho, es por eso que muchos consideran que son solo leyendas

Rex no estaba satisfecho con eso, ¿Cómo no iba a ser cierto si tenían todo un salón lleno de pinturas y antiguos pergaminos que hablaban de los pokémon? Quizá eso no bastara para algunos, quizá si pudieran ver a esos antiguos pokémon dejarían ese escepticismo de lado, aunque claro, por lo que leyó antes lo mejor sería dejarlos donde estaban

-Pues yo creo que realmente existieron-Dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras

-Pues, yo no estoy tan seguro, nadie ha visto a alguno de ellos en miles de años, la verdad muy poca gente sabe sobre ellos y los que se han enterado de su existencia es a través de pinturas y antiguos libros

-Ya veo, usted sabe mucho sobre esto señor

-La verdad no, mi conocimiento de los legendarios es casi el mismo que el tuyo, realmente yo vine al museo a seguir revisando unos apuntes para la construcción de un futuro proyecto

-¿Proyecto?

-Lo siento, pero no está listo aun para revelársele al público y la verdad con todos los inconvenientes que hemos tenido creo que tardaremos más de lo esperado

-¿Inconvenientes? A que se refiere

-Ases demasiadas preguntas-En eso le sonrió-Uf… la verdad para seguir con nuestro trabajo necesitamos unas piezas que son fundamentales, el Presidente de Devon S.A nos dijo que había mandado a alguien que nos las entregaría lo antes posible, pero no hemos recibido noticias de el en días

Rex se sentía realmente ridículo, había estado hablando con el hombre que tan desesperadamente buscaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

-Creo que esto le pertenece-Rex saco las piezas de su mochila y las puso en frente del hombre quien miraba al chico con una expresión de sorpresa-Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes con la entrega-Dijo para después sonreírle

El hombre lentamente las tomo, en eso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡El proyecto ahora puede continuar!-En eso abraza al chico-¡Muchas gracias mi amigo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Rex

-Rex, gracias a ti ahora podremos seguir con la construcción, ¡Debemos volver a los astilleros lo antes posible!

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo Rex mientras seguía al hombre que había empezado a correr de un lado a otro ante tal arrebato de emoción

-¡Pero antes!-Dijo mientras frenaba bruscamente haciendo que Rex chocara con él y cayera al piso-Debo volver por mis apuntes, están en el piso de arriba ¡Apresurémonos!

-Si…eso dolió -Rex siguió al hombre a las escaleras sin darse cuenta que era seguido de lejos por 2 extrañas siluetas

En el otro lado del museo Chris seguía con la búsqueda de su compañero, ya bastante agotado por tantas veces que había tenido que correr de los hombres de uniforme solo para ser atrapado dejándolo sin más opción que pelear contra ellos

-¡Rex!-Lo llamo por quinta vez seguida-Donde se habrá metido, lo más probable es que esos sujetos lo hayan encontrado-El cansancio era realmente evidente en él, sus pasos eran torpes y su respiración muy agitada, no podría durar mucho así

-¡Un intruso!-Grito uno de los hombres a la distancia

-Otra vez no, esto es un fastidio… pero no hay de otra ¡Alpha hora de luchar!

-¡Vamos Zubat!

Nuevamente el y su compañero tuvieron que enfrentarse contra uno de los hombres de esa misteriosa organización, era ya la sexta o séptima vez que se topaba con uno de ellos

En el fondo agradecía que esta vez solo fuera uno de ellos en vez de cinco o seis como antes, tal vez ya había acabado con todos y estaba cerca de Rex, pero luego tendría tiempo de analizar ahora debía concentrarse en pelear

En el lado de Rex las cosas se veían mucho más calmadas, él y Cap. Babor ya se encontraban de camino a la salida con las piezas y los papeles del hombre, aunque ciertamente no esperaban ser detenidos a mitad de camino

-¡Alto ustedes 2!- Frente a ellos había 2 hombres que bloqueaban la única salida del lugar, estos tenían sus pokébolas en sus manos, lo que daba muestra de que atacarían a menos de que obedecieran

-Está bien ¿Qué...ne…necesitan?-La presencia de esos hombres ciertamente incomodaba al Cap. Babor

-¡Yo si pague mi entrada!, bueno un amigo ¡Pero aun así!- Rex aparentemente no entendía su situación y había confundido a los hombres con guardias del museo

-¡Usted!-El hombre apunto directo al maletín entre las manos del Cap. Babor-¡Entréguenos las piezas ahora!

-No lo permitiré, estas piezas son muy importantes, ¡Y de ninguna forma se las daré a unos hombres como ustedes!-El hombre a pesar de encontrarse temblando trato de mostrarse valiente en esa situación

-Valla, realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero nos han obligado a actuar

-¡Habla por ti Amber! Yo ya tenía ganas de una pelea, ¡Vibraba acábalos!-Su compañero saco a su pokémon y ambos se pusieron en posición para luchar

-¡Esto no es bueno! Rex debes hacer algo-El hombre había perdido todo el valor que antes había mostrado y ahora se encontraba detrás de Rex mientras abraza las piezas fuertemente

-No puedo atacar a un guardia se vería mal-Dijo con total inocencia

-¡No somos guardias mocoso!

-Cálmate Ark solo es un niño-En eso su mirada se volvió fría-Pero aun así no debería entrometerse en lo que no debe

De un instante a otro la puerta de la salida de emergencia se abrió, tras ella un agotado Chris apareció

-Al fin…uf te encontré…uf…dame…dame un respiro

-Valla parece que te divertiste, ¿Fuiste a ver los modelos escala?-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa

-Créeme…que si tuviera fuerzas…te arrancaría la cabeza

-¡Ark son ellos!, los muchachos de los archivos, según el líder si teníamos la oportunidad debíamos capturarlos

-No lo creo Amber, sería mejor si nos deshiciéramos de ellos-Dijo mientras su mirada se pasaba de un chico al otro

-¿A caso está desobedeciendo una orden del líder?

-Más bien le arriamos un favor, solo míralos uno parece haber visto un fantasma y el otro no tiene idea de que está en peligro, no veo de que nos servirían

-Has lo que quieras, lo principal es conseguir las piezas-Su compañero parecía más centrado en terminar de una vez

-¡Rex protege al Cap. Babor!, yo me encargo de esto, ¡Gamma al ataque!

-¡Loudred!

-¡Vibrava usa Finta!

Vibrava golpeo a Loudred

-¡LOUDRED!-Y ciertamente no estaba muy feliz con eso

-¡Gamma usa Pisoton!

-¡Vibrava elévate!

Antes de que Loudred pudiera acercarse vibrava se elevó tomando una clara ventaja

-¡Veamos si tu amigo puede llegar tan alto!

-Escapando no lograras vencernos

-Je, entonces atacare desde arriba ¡Bomba sónica!... ¿Pero qué?

-El efecto insonorizar de Gamma lo hace inmunes a ataques de ese tipo, además no necesitamos alcanzarte para pelear ¡Usa Alboroto!

El ataque logro llegar hasta Vibrava

-Ark concéntrate, no dejes que ese niño te derrote- El hombre se mostraba impaciente

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Usa triturar!

-¡No dejes que se acerque!

-Valla, a pesar de su gran tamaño tiene una velocidad impresionante, se nota que lo ha entrenado bien

-¡De qué lado estas Amber!

-¡Aun tienes un asunto pendiente! ¡Usa Mordisco!

-¡Vibraba trata de esquivarlo!

-¡No lo dejes Gamma!

Loudred atrapo a vibrava con Mordisco

-¡Vibra!

-Acabemos ya, debe tener un mal sabor ¡Gamma salta lo más alto que puedas!

Vibrava trato de liberarse pero Loudred no lo iba a soltar de ninguna manera

-¡Ahora arrójalo contra el suelo!-Loudred lanzo a Vibrava y luego cayó sobre este, el peso del pokémon fue demasiado para Vibrava y termino derrotado

-¡Derrotado por un niño!-El hombre estaba visiblemente molesto

-¡Asi se hace amigo! Aunque no entiendo esa obsesión con aplastar a los pokémon rivales-Dijo Rex recordando su anterior enfrentamiento con el Loudred

-Valla Ark, parece que todo depende de mí-Dijo Amber tomado el lugar de su compañero

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?

-No tengo opción, aunque no haya traído mucho ¡Vamos Nincada!

En cuanto el pokémon apareció el rostro de Chirs se tiño de Azul y empezó a temblar

-In…in…secto-Tartamudeo

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?-Pregunto el Cap. Babor a Rex

-Valla, parece que aún no supera su miedo por los Tipo Insecto-Dijo con total naturalidad-¡Relevo amigo!

Rex corrió hasta donde su amigo y cambio de lugar con este

-Es hora villano, ¡Enfréntate a mi arma secreta vamos Slakoth!

-¡Slak!

-Creo que será más fácil de lo que pensé-Se veía bastante confiado

-No creas, ha sido un trabajo duro pero ya llego la hora, ¡Ahora es tu momento amigo!

Slakoth empezó a brillar, después del duro trabajo había logrado evolucionar

-¡Vigoroth!

-¡Eso es! Norman se pondrá feliz cuando te vea e acción

-Con razón lo usaste en batalla, sabias que estaba por evolucionar-Dijo un recuperado Chris analizando la situación

-¡Nop! Pero fue una agradable sorpresa

-¡Nincada golpes furia!-Amber no espero para atacar

-¡Esquívalo y usa arañazo!-Pero Rex no se quedaba atrás

Al evolucionar la velocidad de aumento considerablemente, Nincada apenas y podía seguir el ritmo

-¡Usa Foco de energía!

-Nincada usa ¡Chupavidas!

Nincada dreno parte de la energía de Vigoroth

-No creo que te sirva, ¡Usa Arañazo!

El ataque fue un golpe crítico que acabo con Nincada

-Genial, no tengo nada-Amber devolvió a su Nincada a su pokebola-Ya no sé que hacer

-Por suerte para ustedes tengo un plan B-Dijo una voz desconocida

La puerta principal se abrió, una mujer de larga cabellera naranja apareció

-¡Angie!-Dijeron ambos hombres sorprendidos

La mujer ignoro a sus compañeros y dirigió su mirada a los chicos frente a ella

-Muy bien chicos si quieren que su amiguita salga de aquí completa nos entregaran esas piezas-La mujer fue levanto del suelo a Alice quien se encontraba atada y amordazada

-¡Oh no!-Rex estaba sumamente preocupado por su amiga

-No puede ser-Chris se mostraba molesto ante las cosas que esos hombres eran capases de realizar

Alice empezó a reaccionar su cabeza le daba vueltas y no sentía su cuerpo, poco a poco todo se fue aclarando y pudo darse cuenta de su situación, la cual, no era para nada favorable

-Y bien ¿Qué van a hacer?-La mujer parecía disfrutar viendo como los chicos empezaban a desesperarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de ellos cediera

-¡Cap. Babor dele las piezas!-Y Rex fue el primero en hacerlo

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Hemos trabajado tanto para que este proyecto al fin pudiera llevarse a cabo-El hombre solo podía abrazar con más fuerza el maletín que tanto había protegido

-Entrégueselas-Chris hablo-Aunque no me agrade la chica no podemos dejar que esos sujetos la lastimen, o peor

-Pero…-El hombre finalmente cedió y le dio las piezas a Rex

-¡Libérala ahora!

-Primero las piezas y luego soltare a tu amiga

-Grr…Bien

Rex Dejo el maletín a unos cuantos metros de donde Angie se encontraba, una vez volvió donde Chris y el Cap. Babor la mujer se acerco

-Perfecto-Dijo mientras las levantaba del suelo-Ahora acabare con ustedes cuatro, no nos convienen los testigos-Dijo mientras tomaba una pokébola

-Trata de hacerlo-Chris se puso en posición para pelear

-Muy bien ¡Entonces…! ¡Ahh!-Angie fue derribada por un potente chorro de agua que provino de la entrada

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Argh!-Tanto Amber como Ark también terminaron derribados por el mismo ataque

-¿De dónde vino el ataque?-Rex vio como una sombra entraba a gran velocidad y saltaba sobre el-¡Ayuda!

-¡Ma Marill!

-¿Uh?-Rex alzo la vista para ver sobre el al pequeño pokemon-¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño no perdió tiempo y empezó a revisar la mochila de Rex hasta conseguir lo que tanto había buscado

-¡Mi comic!

-¡En serio trajiste esa cosa!-Chris estaba sorprendo por su actitud

-¡Es una edición especial! Uf… pero parece que era lo que el pequeño buscaba, supongo que después de salvarnos lo mejor es dejarlo con el

-Marill-El pequeño estaba feliz de recuperar su cuaderno de dibujos humano

-No crean que nos acabaron-Angie se levantó con mucha dificultad pero termino resbalando y volviéndose a caer

-Parece que no han logrado cumplir la misión

De la nada apareció un hombre que vestía un uniforme diferente al de los otros hombres siendo el suyo completamente negro a excepción del pañuelo azul en su cabeza

-¡Señor Archie!-Los 3 subordinados parecían aterrados ante su repentina aparición

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, Rex Rylander y Chris Sunderland

-¡Como sabes nuestros nombres!

-Me tome la libertad de investigar sobre ustedes luego de que interfirieran en mis planes

-Valla, alguien necesita conseguirse un pasatiempo-Se burló Chris

-Di lo que quieras, tengo una propuesta para ambos

-¿Propuesta?-Tanto Rex como Chris se confundieron ante esto

-Quiero que forman parte de nuestro equipo, han demostrado una notable habilidad a pesar de su corta edad, si se unen a nosotros su fuerza incrementaría más allá de lo que pueden imaginar

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos uniríamos a un loco como tú?

-Veo que no entienden, los pokémon, la gente…toda la vida depende del mar, es por eso que el Equipo Aqua se ha consagrado a la expansión del mar ¡Crearemos un nuevo mundo para toda la gente y sus pokémon!

-Lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer como convertirme en campeón, así que si mi agenda está libre para que entre a una organización de dementes de traje ridículo los llamare

-Parece que aún son muy jóvenes para entender, pero vean que al no aceptar nuestra oferta se han convertido en nuestros enemigos, la próxima vez que nos vean será la última, ¡Retírense!

-¡Pero señor y las piezas!

-Todo a su debido tiempo Angie

El líder y todos sus subordinados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno , Rex decidió acercarse al pokémon que lo había salvado

-Gracias, a pesar de que volviste por tu comic nos salvaste

-Marill-El pequeño le sonrió y abrazo al entrenador

-Que tierno eres-En eso se dio cuenta de algo-¡Mis pantalones!

El pequeño le había robado su mochila otra vez y el cinturón de sus pantalones

-¿Esa es ropa interior de Jigglipuff?-Dijo Chris mientras contenía la risa

-¡Estaba de oferta! ¡Vuelve aquí pequeño ladrón!

-¡Ma Mar!-Sin darse cuenta la mochila de Rex se abrió dejando caer una pokébola que atrapo al pequeño

Todo quedo en silencio

-¿Capture un Maril?... ¡Capture un Marill!-Realmente sorprendía lo rápido que podía cambiar de humor

-¡Súbete los pantalones y luego festeja!

Una vez fuera de peligro el Cap. Babor fue hasta los astilleros, Chris y Rex, a petición de este último, decidieron llevar a Alice hasta un centro pokémon para que la atendieran

Una vez Alice logro recuperarse los tres tomaron rumbo hasta la plaza de la ciudad, ninguno de ellos hablaba solo se encontraban repasando en sus mentes todo lo que había pasado ese día

-Gracias-Alice hablo después de un largo he incomodo silencio-Por ayudarme hoy

-¡No hay de que!

-Como sea

-También…quiero disculparme por cómo me comporte antes

-No es necesario que te disculpes

-¡Oh claro que si Rex!

-Uf… es solo que…nada ha salido como quería, tuve que huir de casa porque toda mi familia no apoyaba lo que yo más deseaba y un loco trato de hacerme desaparecer, tal vez no debí empezar este viaje en primer lugar-Bajo su mirada apenada

En eso sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro, era el entrenador de cabello alborotado

-No digas eso, si te rindes ahora nunca sabrás lo lejos que pudiste haber llegado, jamás debes renunciar a tus sueños-En eso el chico le dedico una dulce sonrisa

-¡Tienes razón!-Alice se levantó de su lugar-¡No importa lo que digan jamás renunciare!-Se volteo a Rex para verlo fijamente-Gracias, en serio

-Cuando quieras

-Eso fue conmovedor-Dijo Chris con sarcasmo-¿Pero no se te olvida algo niña?

-¿Eh?-Alice no entendía lo que trataba de decirle

-Uf… ¿Qué hora es?

Alice vio el reloj de su muñeca

-6:45… ¡Tengo 10 minutos para inscribirme!-Con una velocidad sorprendente Alice empezó a correr hacia donde se realizaría el concurso

-¿No quieres ir a verla?-Le dijo Chris a Rex adivinando en lo que él pensaba

-¡Sí!-Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que el entrenador volviera a emocionarse

-Parece que te estas involucrando mucho con esa chica

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo tú podrías ser tan ingenuo

Aunque pareciera sorpréndete Alice estaba ya enfrente del edificio, entro a tal velocidad que cualquier persona que estuviera en su camino era derivado sin que pudiera si quiera reaccionar

-¡Aun llego! ¡Aun llego!-Alice corrió hasta llegar donde la recepcionista la inscribiría-¡Quiero participar en el concurso!

-Esta…bien-A la mujer le asustaba la forma en que actuaba-¿Nombre?

-¡Alice Drevis!

-¿En qué categoría desea participar?

-¡Carisma y belleza!

-Muy bien iniciaremos en unos segundos, por favor entre

-¡Lo logre!

El tiempo paso muy rápido para ella, se sentía muy nerviosa en su primera presentación, no había tenido tiempo para diseñar algún conjunto pero había practicado sus rutinas con Elizabeth lo suficiente

Una vez le toco pasar al frente del escenario murmullos y varias risas empezaron a escucharse en el lugar, Alice estaba completamente desarreglada por todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas

Su cabello estaba todo enredado y pegado a su frente por el sudor, su ropa tenía muchos rasguños y varias manchas por todos lados, su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza y por todo lo que forzó a su cuerpo para poder llegar

Pero estaba más que segura de que a pesar de eso podría mostrarles la belleza de su equipo

-Es hora-Susurro para sí misma-¡Deslúmbralos Elizabeth!-Luego de darle un beso a la pokebola la lanzo al aire, era hora de comenzar

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde los concursantes descansaban después de las presentaciones, dos chicos esperaban impacientes a que el concurso terminara

-¿Cómo crees que le fue?-Dijo Rex mientras iba de un lado de la sala hacia el otro, sus nervios eran muy obvios

-No lo sé, si nos hubiéramos apresurado habríamos logrado entrar-Chris solo descanzaba en uno de los sofás mientras miraba el techo

-¡Ahí viene!

La chica venia en dirección hacia ellos, tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, avanzaba de forma lenta y rígida, como si su cuerpo actuara por si solo

-¿Estas bien?-El entrenador se mostraba preocupado

-Yo…yo… ¡GANE!-Dijo mientras levantaba dos listones que representaban carisma y belleza

-¡Así se hace, sabíamos que podrías!

-La verdad creí que fracasaría-Dijo Chris aun sentado mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón

-Bueno…al menos yo lo sabía

-Y esto solo es el principio, voy a ganar en todos los concursos de la región

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

Finalmente los 3 jóvenes llegaron hasta la salida de ciudad Portual, los 3 iban a tomar caminos diferente, aunque cierto entrenador tuviera otros planes

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no viajamos juntos?-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Juntos? Nosotros tres-Alice empezó a meditarlo

-Como un equipo-Se dijo Chris a si mismo mientras pensaba

-¡Si así es! Ya me lo imagino ¡Un grupo de jóvenes que quieren cumplir sus sueños mientras viajan por la gran región de Hoenn!

-No lo creo-Dijeron Alice y Chris mientras tomaban caminos opuestos

-¿A dónde van?

-Debo prepararme para mi siguiente concurso y creo que ustedes atraen problemas

-Y yo prefiero viajar solo, solo me estorban

-Pero…

-Adiós-Dijeron ambos

Finalmente Rex volvió a quedar solo

-Bueno, supongo que debí hacer un discurso más emocionante-Luego volvió a sonreír-Sera mejor seguir ¡Vamos a Malvalona equipo!

Tal vez los tres volvieran a separarse, pero eso solo sería temporal, pues el destino tenía un plan para este pequeño grupo, solo era cuestión de tiempo

**Continuara**

**Nota del Autor: ¡Feliz 2014 a todo el mundo!, que pasen muy bien este nuevo año**


End file.
